Notre vie en thèmes : TerraAqua
by Xialdene
Summary: Inspiré du recueil des 100 thèmes qu'Ariani Lee a diffusé sur l'akuroku, sauf que c'est sur le Terra/Aqua. M et spoilers sur certains OS.
1. Thème I  Introduction

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**I – Introduction**_

Terra était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui arrivant au niveau des omoplates, le visage fin, presque adulte encadré de mèches rebelles lui donnant une apparence sûre de lui … Apparence accentué par un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux bleus montraient son côté à la fois ferme et sincère. Son corps était athlétique, son torse bien moulé dans son haut à manche courtes noire. Deux grandes bandes rouges se croisaient au niveau de ses pectoraux et du milieu de son dos. Un bracelet-tennis noir était attaché à sa main droite, qui pouvait porter sans effort une Keyblade à une apparence aussi redoutable que lui, quand on commettait l'erreur de l'énerver suffisamment pour cela … Ou quand on l'obligeait à se défendre …

Son bras gauche, quant à lui, avait une protection dont la partie de l'épaule était faite d'or. En dessous, une plaque d'argent y était reliée, soutenant un cercle doré à l'intérieur duquel se tenait un minéral noir mystérieux. Une protection de cuivre, plus petite reliait la plaque argentée supérieure, et une autre, d'argent, reliait la plaque cuivrée, alors qu'une autre protection de cuivre se tenait en dessous d'elle.

Son avant-bras avait une protection en tissu noir, au-dessus duquel il y était installé une continuité d'une protection de son bras. Trois bandes noires se superposant étaient faits de l'acier de Damas [**1**], un matériel assez difficile à forger. Une décoration de cuivre se tenait à la fin de la troisième bande supérieure, à la pliure du coude. Au poignet se tenait une protection cuivrée qui était au bout des bandes, les assemblant. On pouvait voir sur sa main une protection assemblée alternativement d'argent puis de cuivre, ainsi qu'un gant gris et noir, dont cette couleur, d'ailleurs, ne recouvrait que les premières phalanges, le reste des doigts étant à l'air libre.

Sa taille était ceinte par une bande grise-noire, autour de laquelle se tenait sous les passants une ceinture noire d'arts martiaux [**2**], une décoration d'or se tenant sur la boucle. Il s'agissait d'un cœur inversé stylisé, avec deux petites pointes allant vers l'est et l'ouest à la fin de celui-ci alors qu'une autre, un peu plus longue, partait vers le sud, symbole des élèves d'un maître de la Keyblade. La bande de la taille était cousue à un hakama marron clair avec deux poches de chaque côté, et le bas du pantalon avait de fines bandes plus claires. Les chaussures étaient faites de cuir, renforcée sur la partie supérieure du pied par deux fines bandes dorées, alors que les renforcements d'or formaient comme deux crocs inférieur au bout des orteils.

Aqua était une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus, dont quelques mèches rebelles rebiquaient sur le côté droit de son jeune visage. Ses pupilles arrondies aux iris couleur du ciel, plus clairs que ceux de son homologue, évoquaient un côté à la fois maternel et fort. Elle portait un haut à col roulé bleu marine et noir sans manches, dévoilant légèrement ses épaules et son dos s'arrêtant au niveau de ses reins. La partie bleue marine s'arrêtait au niveau de ses seins, bien qu'une petite partie contournait la poitrine par l'intérieur pour s'arrêter à leur naissance. De chaque côté se tenait le début de la partie noire, qui formait une sorte de triangle aux côtés arrondis, avant de continuer plus bas, au niveau de sa taille.

En dessous de chaque sein, il y avait un lacet blanc attaché juste en dessous de lui, partant jusqu'au niveau du nombril. Deux rubans roses, symbole de sa féminité, se croisaient au niveau du haut du sternum, et étaient liés par le même symbole que Terra, hormis le fait que celui-ci était d'argent. Le symbole d'or était réservé à ceux qui étaient destinés à devenir l'héritier d'une école de Keybladeurs.

Aqua avait aussi, de chaque côté de ses bras, une manche détachée blanche, et dont la partie supérieure soutenait une plaque de damas formant un cercle noir, à l'intérieur duquel se tenait un minéral doré étrange. En dessous de la plaque de damascus, il y était lié une petite plaque de titane, une autre d'argent, et encore une autre de titane, assemblées ensembles. A sa main droite se tenait un gant marron-jaune, tandis que la gauche possédait un gant gris, mais cette fois, tous les doigts étaient à l'air libre.

Au niveau de sa taille, et descendant en bas de son bassin se situaient deux voiles blancs qui se croisaient devant et derrière, et étaient noués sur les côtés descendant un peu plus bas qu'à mi-cuisse. En dessous de ces nœuds, il y avait un voile bleu de chaque côté de sa taille, descendant juste en dessous des genoux. En guise de vêtements du bas, la guerrière portait un short noir lui arrivant presque à mi-cuisse, ainsi que des bas noirs allant jusqu'en haut du genou. Ses chaussures étaient en fait des bottines bleues marine, allant jusqu'à mi-mollet [**3**].

Ces deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis très longtemps et étaient aussi liés que le Yin et le Yang. Le Féminin et le Masculin. L'immatériel et le matériel.

Lisez leurs espoirs. Leurs passés. Leurs désillusions. Leurs rêves. Leurs philosophies de la Vie et de la Mort. Leurs peurs. Leurs combats. Leurs vies.

Lisez leurs vies en thèmes, tout simplement.

**Notes de thème :**

[**1**] : Dans Star Ocean 2, on peut fabriquer des pièces d'équipement avec le damascus (autre nom pour l'acier de Damas). Malheureusement, on ne peut générer, généralement, que des équipements aux effets négatifs (Armure sanglante, casque sanglant …) sur le personnage que l'on équipe, comme l'absorption des points de vie ou celui des points de magie (ce qui est assez chiant vu que des techniques sont basées dessus, mais au moins, ce n'est pas comme dans le 3 où les persos meurent si vous n'avez plus de MP …).

Dans le manga Gunnm Last Order, tome 1, Gally se rappelle au bout d'un moment de son passé en tant que joueuse de Motorball. Elle se compare au bout d'un moment à son arme, sa lame de damas, qui peut s'émousser si on l'affûte trop ou pas assez (je ne me souviens plus des termes exacts, mais il me semble que c'est ça), et qu'elle voulait être comme l'acier de Damas, dont son arme en est composée. Elle parle aussi de souple et de rugueux au sujet de cet acier particulier. J'ai donc fait une analogie par rapport à ça :).

Le Motorball est un jeu où une balle de métal est lancée à très grande vitesse sur un circuit digne des montagnes russes et dont les participants sont des cyborgs … Bien sûr, l'univers de Gunnm étant sanglant vu que c'est un seinen, donc, forcément, il y avait des morts et comme on peut le deviner, le gagnant est celui qui s'en sort vivant du circuit à la ligne d'arrivée avec la balle. Les participants ont le droit d'avoir des armes … Même si pousser un participant hors circuit était déjà mortel, vu qu'il y a des piques et autres joyeusetés.

[**2**] : Ce n'est pas anodin si j'évoque les arts martiaux ). Ce sera expliqué en détails dans un autre thème ).

[**3**] : Je sens que j'aurai du mal à décrire ses chaussures, donc, ce seront des bottines XD !


	2. Thème II  Love

**_Notre vie en thèmes_**

**II – Love**

L'amour. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'amour …

C'est …

L'amour. Un sentiment fort et noble liant deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre. Il existe trois types d'amour.

Le premier est l'amour paternel ou maternel, celui liant un père ou une mère voire les deux à son enfant. Protégeant le plus jeune contre les dangers extérieurs et lui assurant un foyer où se poser dans les cas de grands dangers.

Le second est l'amour fraternel, celui liant des frères ou sœurs ou encore des amis entre eux. Développant le sens de la camaraderie, de l'amitié, et de la confiance.

Le dernier est l'amour sentimental. L'amour avec un grand A. Celui mentionné dans bon nombres de contes, de légendes, de mythes … Présent dans le monde des Dieux … Mais aussi dans celui des vivants.

L'Amour est un sentiment pur. Il peut néanmoins s'éteindre au bout de quelques années à cause de la routine. De la jalousie. De la distance. Du travail.

L'amour liant ces deux jeunes porteurs de la Keyblade, Terra et Aqua, lui, au contraire, s'illuminait de plus bel au fil des années.

A 11 ans, Terra réalisa qu'il n'aimait pas les autres garçons [**1**] qui tournaient autour d'Aqua, accaparant son attention.

A 11 ans, Aqua réalisa qu'elle n'aimait pas les pimbêches [**1 bis**] qui menaçaient leur forte amitié en tournant autour de Terra.

A 12 ans, les deux adolescents avaient réalisé qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose pour l'autre. Mais leur maître, Eraqus, refuserait sûrement leur relation. Car il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul Maître chargé de veiller sur l'équilibre de la lumière et des ténèbres dans chaque monde. Raison pour laquelle, à part lors des examens de Maître, il était rare d'en voir deux ou plus au même endroit [**2**].

Alors ils s'étaient tus. Mais leurs regards ne trompaient pas, emplis d'étoiles comme celles qu'ils fixaient le soir, ensembles, main dans la main, en silence. Les gestes non plus, quand Aqua soignait Terra dès qu'il était blessé, lui recommandant avec tendresse de faire attention. Ou quand Terra serrait légèrement la main d'Aqua en guise de soutien lorsque les autres filles, jalouses d'une si belle entente entre ces deux-là, menaçaient la bleutée de représailles si elle osait sortir avec le brun.

Mais ils avaient passé outre ces épreuves.

A 15 ans, Aqua, qui commençait à avoir des formes généreuses, jetait des sorts de magie sur les voyeurs qui se croyaient discrets. En particulier des sorts de glacier, histoire de refroidir leurs ardeurs …

A 15 ans, Terra faisait partie de ces voyeurs en question, se maudissant de son manque de courage et se sentant coupable d'agir ainsi, pensant souiller sa belle par cet acte lubrique et indigne de l'enseignement de Maître Eraqus. Curieusement, il ne s'était jamais fait avoir, contrairement à son maître (ce qui l'avait choqué, d'ailleurs : Jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui qu'il considérait comme étant un père materait SA belle sans aucune pudeur ! Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu !).

Le jeune homme ne le réalisait pas encore, mais lorsqu'il fut jaloux à onze ans, les ténèbres avaient trouvé son chemin en lui, et s'affairaient à tenter de le faire craquer, lui disant que dès qu'il dévoilerait ses sentiments à sa belle, cette dernière se retrancherait derrière la règle d'Eraqus. Et l'abandonnerait, tout comme ses parents l'abandonnèrent à la guerre des Keyblades, mourant au front et le laissant seul. Jaloux. Et amer en voyant les autres héritiers profiter de leurs parents survivants.

Mais l'amour, c'était aussi s'accepter l'un l'autre.

Terra accepterait-il la rigueur et la droiture d'Aqua ? Son trop grand sérieux et son instinct maternel trop développé ?

Et Aqua ? Accueillerait-elle tel qu'il était son guerrier terrestre, ce dernier possédant des ténèbres qui pourraient s'agrandir et le posséder n'importe quand ? Ce jeune homme qui avait de bien honteux fantasmes à son égard ?

Eraqus savait à quel point ses élèves s'aimaient. Et à présent, à la veille de l'examen de Maître, il se demandait quoi faire pour éviter de les blesser. Ils étaient grands, maintenant. Terra avait 20 ans, Aqua, 19 … Mais ils étaient toujours, à ses yeux, les petits qu'il avait prit sous son aile, et cherchait à les protéger. Même d'eux même. Mais leur professeur sentait que même s'il déclarait qu'il était contre leur union, le guerrier de la terre convaincrait la guerrière de l'eau de partir avec lui loin de ses règles.

Aqua irait jusqu'au plus profond des Enfers pour récupérer Terra, dut-elle perdre son innocence dans le processus.

Terra, même si ses ailes brûleraient, continuerait de voler pour atteindre Aqua et sa lumière, refusant qu'elle s'en aille.

Car leur amour était aussi grand que l'Atlas des Mondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de thème :<strong>

**1**)_(« les autres garçons »)_ et **1 bis**) _(« les pimbêches »)_ : Inventé. Mais je pense qu'il devait avoir, à l'époque, une bonne vingtaine voire une trentaine d'élèves après la guerre des Keyblades. Pour les besoins de mes scénarios basés sur la relation Terra/Aqua, généralement, Eraqus récupère Terra à 5 ans, et Aqua à 4, avant que d'autres enfants lui soient confiés pour un temps. Bien entendu, les autres élèves sont partis plus tard, soit parce qu'ils ont passé leur examen, soit parce qu'un autre maître en prend sous son aile avec l'aval d'Eraqus. Ou pire, qu'ils soient morts dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

**2**) _« Car il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul Maître chargé de veiller sur l'équilibre de la lumière et des ténèbres dans chaque monde. Raison pour laquelle, à part lors des examens de Maître, il était rare d'en voir deux ou plus au même endroit » :_ Inventé aussi, mais quand Eraqus mentionne, le jour de l'examen, qu'exceptionnellement, Maître Xehanort regarderait l'événement, j'ai pensé qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un maître soit par monde, soit par ' zone' d'Atlas. Si vous êtes propriétaire de plus d'un Kingdom Hearts, vous remarquerez que les mondes ne sont presque jamais les mêmes, les seuls récurrents dans les opus étant le Colysée de l'Olympe et la Forteresse Oubliée. On peut donc penser que certains mondes 'migrent' suivant les mouvements de la lumière et des ténèbres.


	3. Thème III Light

_**Notre vie en thème  
><strong>__**III – Light**_

La Lumière …

Un royaume lumineux, où les gens sourient et vivent au jour le jour. Un royaume de paix, débordant de joie et d'amour …

Mais la Lumière peut aussi être cruelle. Elle peut rendre aveugle. Elle peut brûler si on approche de trop près de sa clarté. Elle est impitoyable avec son ennemi venu de la nuit des temps : les Ténèbres.

Pour Aqua, la lumière peut dominer, mais il serait bien qu'il y ait un peu d'ombre. Comme la nuit et la lune, à qui on lui prête pourtant quelques vertus maléfiques, aidant les loups-garous à se transformer lorsqu'elle était ronde. Ou alors, entrant dans la concoction de potions de magie noire qui doivent être effectuées sous la lueur blafarde de l'astre diurne …

Pour Terra, il serait bien que la lumière et les ténèbres cohabitent. Mais les êtres proches des ténèbres, au lieu d'être compris, sont méprisés à cause de leurs connaissances sombres. Ce qui agrandit leurs ténèbres à cause de la haine que les être de lumière éprouvent envers eux. A cette réaction, ces êtres sombres laissaient alors les ténèbres ravager leur cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que l'ombre d'eux même.

Et pourtant, la lumière, quand elle se sent menacée, écrase impitoyablement ces habitants des ombres. Même s'ils n'ont pas complètement succombé aux ténèbres pour certains.

Si on demandait qui était sa lumière à la guerrière naïade, elle répondrait avec une petite rougeur « Terra ».

Quant à ce dernier, ce serait en détournant le regard avec un raclement de gorge gêné qu'il répondrait « Aqua ».

Aqua est consciente des ténèbres en Terra, mais pourtant, sa lumière ne lui en veut pas. Car elle sait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

Terra, lui, sait que tant que sa lumière, son Aqua, veille sur lui comme elle l'a toujours fait avec son maître, ses ténèbres ne feront jamais de mal.

Hélas, la lumière pervertit les esprits, et parfois, les êtres lumineux ne valent pas mieux que les êtres des ténèbres.

Tout comme la lumière a perverti l'esprit d'Eraqus, et, indirectement, celui d'Aqua. Le privilège qui lui a été accordé à son passage de grade en tant que maître a été énorme. Un accès à des connaissances que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu connaître de son vivant si elle n'était pas sélectionnée. Leur maître à tous, Eraqus, lui avait demandé de surveiller Terra, craignant que ses ténèbres ne le possèdent.

Sans rien dire de sa mission au concerné, la guerrière aquatique l'avait en effet surveillé … Et s'en était mordue les doigts quand l'homme pour qui elle éprouvait le sentiment noble de l'Amour l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, amer, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans même lui parler des craintes de leur maître et des siennes. Et le guerrier terrestre était parti, ravagé par la colère, sans savoir que les ténèbres allaient le posséder, et ainsi faciliter la tâche à un autre Maître … Xehanort.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, leur plus jeune ami, Ventus, lui avait dit que son titre de maître lui était monté à la tête. La gorge nouée de honte, la guerrière devait bien avouer que c'était le cas.

Dans le monde lumineux de Radiant Garden, assise sur un créneau du rempart de la ville, Aqua maudissait la lumière et sa clarté aveuglante. Pleurant sur la crainte définitive de perdre le seul homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'à la folie.

Dans les entre-mondes, Terra haïssait la lumière qui avait perverti la guerrière de son cœur.

Mais il la sauverait.

Avec la lumière de ses ténèbres.


	4. Thème IV Dark

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**IV – Dark**_

Les ténèbres. Pendant opposé de la lumière. Le côté face de la pièce. La lumière nocturne. Craintes. Repoussées avec dégoût.

Elle qui avait autrefois détesté les ténèbres qui lui avaient arraché l'homme qu'elle aimait, la voilà à présent dans ce royaume oublié. Oublié dans les pages de parchemins fragiles et craquelées de l'histoire, et mentionné ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans un livre recalé au fin fond d'une quelconque bibliothèque poussiéreuse.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle sur ce chemin qui pouvait tout juste laisser trois personnes marcher côte à côte (ce qui lui aurait plu, parce que seule dans ce trou putride … Brrr …) ?

Depuis combien de temps fixait-elle sans vraiment le voir ce chemin de terre suspendu au dessus du vide et entouré par quelques rochers fixés sur les 'murs', le 'sol' ou le 'plafond' ? Où parfois, des minéraux bleus scintillaient sous une lumière inexistante ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu la lumière du soleil, chaude et réconfortante, qui prouvait qu'elle était un être de chair et de sang ? Qu'elle était encore vivante ? Humaine ? Qu'elle n'était pas devenue une carcasse qui errait comme ça ?

Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?

Une éternité, peut-être …

Le temps, dans le domaine des ténèbres, était considérablement ralentit … Voire il n'existait presque plus, à en juger à son apparence qu'elle avait gardée lorsqu'elle y était entrée pour sauver Terra. Presque car quelques mouvements dans les ténèbres rompait la monotonie de cette marche éprouvante pour son mental. C'était un miracle qu'elle se souvenait de son histoire. Qu'elle se rappelait de tout ces gens qu'elle avait fréquentés.

Lorsque les ténèbres s'agitaient, c'était généralement pour lui mettre des ennemis imposants sur sa route. Des géants au corps aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune ni étoiles … encore moins sans nuages. Des yeux jaunes dépourvus de vie braqués sur elle mais avides de celle qui battait dans sa poitrine.

Un cœur.

Cette petite chose à la fois si forte mais si fragile lorsqu'on en trouvait la brèche …

La première fois qu'elle avait vu les Dark Side, Aqua les avait affronté après avoir difficilement dut se faire à l'idée que c'était des sans-cœurs, ennemis qu'elle croisait, d'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis les unverseds (**NDA :** Je préfère la vo que la vf. Nescients, c'est moche.). C'est vrai quoi, voir un cœur découpé dans le poitrail du bestiau, juste en dessous du torse (en plus, ils avaient des ailes très petites et ridicules, et les ' cheveux', si on pouvait appeler ça l'enchevêtrement bizarre qui entourait la tête de la bizarrerie, on aurait dit des ronces comme celles que Maléfique avait invoqué pour empêcher le prince Philippe de sauver la princesse Aurore … Ou du moins le ralentir), il y avait de quoi se dire qu'il y avait un problème quelque part !

Sans parler de l'aura putride qui en émanait, pire que celle qui s'était échappée de Terra lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé après la bataille contre Maître Xehanort, Vanitas et Braig.

Ou plutôt devait-elle dire Maître Xehanort.

Les ténèbres de l'homme qu'elle avait retrouvé à Radiant Garden étaient meurtrières. Mais elles étaient … disons donc plus ' pures' que celle des Dark Side qui puaient la mort, la putréfaction, et la corruption. Les ténèbres les plus visqueuses, les plus répugnantes … Celles qui avaient fait la raison pour laquelle la nuit, les ténèbres … étaient maudites.

Bien sûr, quelques coups de keyblade plus tard, l'homme qu'elle aimait avait put reprendre le contrôle de son corps, même si ce fut que pour sceller son cœur et tenter de faire sortir le salopard qui avait osé le flouer. Comme quoi les baffes, même avec une arme ou de la magie, ça servait à quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, elle espérait qu'il allait bien, là-haut, dans la lumière … Elle s'était sacrifiée pour que son amour puisse avoir une chance de résister au vieillard redoutable de perfidie qui les avait tous utilisé sans exception. Et quelque part … Elle méritait son sort. Errer dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité. Tout ça parce que cette garce de lumière n'était pas étrangère aux ténèbres de Terra, elle en était sûre … Elle-même, Aqua, était coupable, quelque part.

Au bout d'un moment, elle avait même perdu toute volonté de combattre face à quatre Dark Side, faisant disparaître la keyblade du défunt Maître Eraqus dans un tourbillon de pétales de fleurs.

Ca faisait combien qu'elle en affrontait ?

10 ? 100 ? 1 000 ? 10 000 ?

Qui sait ?

Mais ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Sentant la volonté de son cœur faillir, ils s'étaient rappelés à son bon souvenir, l'enjoignant à ne pas abandonner quoi qu'il arrive en tuant les pourritures qui avaient fait flancher la guerrière. Leur volonté s'était matérialisée sous la forme de leurs keyblades. Et après leur intervention, elle s'était rappelé comment sourire. Elle s'était rappelé de ne jamais perdre espoir. Et elle ne le perdrait plus jamais. Normalement.

Elle avait continué son périple dans ce trou à rat. Se demandant quand allait-elle sortir de ces terres hostiles et inhospitalières. Car il y avait que très peu d'endroits où l'on pouvait se reposer, dans le coin.

Mais son périple fut secoué par un événement qui faillit la tuer.

Un 'jour', les ténèbres s'étaient agitées. Une lumière inquiétante avait percé le ' ciel' du royaume des ténèbres. Et, sans prévenir, une colonne imposante de ténèbres, sorties du 'sol' sur le côté du chemin, avait rejointe le 'ciel'. Elle avait sentit la chaleur réconfortante de son éclaireuse, l'objet si précieux à son cœur qu'elle avait confectionné avec amour et amitié pour les deux hommes de sa vie, mourir lentement.

Et elle crut se sentir mourir à son tour.

L'un de ses amis venait de mourir et elle était sûre que cet événement dont elle fut témoin n'y était pas étranger.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Elle venait d'assister à l'ouverture de la porte des ténèbres de Radiant Garden, prélude à l'œuvre destructrice du sans-cœur de celui qui se faisait d'abord nommer Xehanort, ensuite Ansem (et dont l'anagramme donnait … Names !).

Le monde où tout avait commencé.

Le monde où tout finira … un jour.

Son simili ne serait pas en reste, bien que beaucoup moins dangereux pour ne pas inquiéter les mondes en dix ans …

Alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans un coin sauf, plus tard, Aqua ignora que trois jours plus tard dans le monde des vivants, la naissance du simili Xemnas allait ranimer son éclaireuse.

Même Terra était têtu face à la Mort.

Par amour pour la jeune femme qui, il en était sûr, avait tout fait pour le sauver, il n'avait pas cédé aux griffes glaciales de la Faucheuse, à son étreinte mortelle, à ses paroles empoisonnées.

Xehanort avait peut-être vaincu la mort … mais lui aussi. Et il se servira de ses ténèbres pour vaincre celles de ce vieillard qui aurait dû mourir depuis bien longtemps.

Car ses ténèbres n'allaient pas tuer son âme sœur. Il s'en faisait le serment.


	5. Thème V Seeking solace

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**V – Seeking Solace**_

Aqua se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, ses yeux océan hantés par un souvenir marquant.

Le jour où elle avait sentit ses parents périr.

Les larmes vinrent, mais la guerrière, trop fière, les sécha rapidement, avant de se lever.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se rendormir seule.

Frissonnant sous le froid hivernal qui s'était abattu sur la contrée du départ, la bleutée pesta mentalement contre ce foutu manoir même pas isolé correctement, et prit la direction d'une pièce qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Les appartements de Terra.

La porteuse hésita, puis frappa à la porte. Le brun, inquiet, torse nu et ne portant qu'un simple sous-vêtement, ouvrit, avant de sourire. Il savait ce qu'allait demander la naïade.

« - Entre. Tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit.

- Désolé de t'embêter comme ça, Terra … » souffla la guerrière, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de regarder l'entrejambe de son aîné.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dérangeait cet être qui était pour elle comme un frère, un ami, un rival et quelqu'un pour qui elle ferait tout, mais l'héritier d'Eraqus ne semblait pas être gêné par ses cauchemars et le fait qu'elle le réveille en pleine nuit. Après tout, lui-même avait les siens. Terra la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il connaissait bien mieux qu'Eraqus cette sensation de vide qui revenait aussi clairement qu'au premier jour, à chaque cauchemar. Et pour endiguer cette impression, lui et sa naïade avaient trouvé une solution sans doute enfantine, mais simple. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne leur accorder un sommeil sans rêve. Comme deux enfants perdus dans un monde sombre et dangereux, les menaçant de les séparer.

« - Mais non, c'est normal ! Et puis, c'est bien au rôle de l'aîné de consoler les cadets, non ?

- Je …

- Viens par là. » Sourit le guerrier terrestre, se glissant sous les draps de son lit deux places, tapotant la place vide.

Rougissant légèrement, la bleutée vint le rejoindre, avant de se blottir contre le plus vieux, la tête posée contre le creux de l'épaule du futur Héritier d'Eraqus. Le brun sourit, puis ferma les yeux, la serrant plus confortablement contre lui.

Il sera toujours là chaque fois qu'Aqua rechercherait de la consolation.

Il se le jurait.


	6. Bonus 1 Panik

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**Bonus 1  
><strong>__**Panik**_

Si Aqua pouvait bien être fière d'une chose, c'était sa patience et son calme à toute épreuve. Mais parfois, vous savez … Même la plus solide des armures a sa faille …

Aqua et Terra vivaient ensemble dans la maison de son père, Eraqus. Le brun, propriétaire d'un 4x4, était titulaire du permis qu'il avait passé il y a de cela 2 ans avec brio. Le père de Terra, suite à une rixe qui avait mal tournée avec son ami d'enfance, Xehanort, était désormais alité et il lui était assez difficile de marcher.

La bleutée possédait un scooter de 50 cm cubes. Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard, vous me direz, mais assez utile pour aller aux villes les plus proches … A part quand elle grimpait dans la voiture du brun où elle était passagère, n'ayant pas le permis, afin d'aller avec lui à Pride Land pour leur cours du soir dans le club d'arts martiaux local, dont Terra en était le président ainsi que le professeur … Et elle, la secrétaire (et pas une très bonne secrétaire, d'ailleurs, vu que les papiers se perdaient facilement, et qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise au téléphone).

Terra travaillant sur Illusiopolis, il rentrait à Twilight town en train avant de prendre la voiture soit pour rentrer à Land of Departure, soit, le vendredi (habituellement), pour passer prendre les courses que la jeune femme faisait d'avance dans la cité crépusculaire en y montant en scooter. Son petit ami devait ensuite partir au sport pour 18H00 dans une autre ville (soit Radiant Garden, soit Disney town, ça dépendait quel dojo était disponible).

Le vendredi, à 17H30, les courses furent payées, et la jeune femme attendit son amant sur le côté des caisses, jouant à la PSP pour tuer le temps.

17H45, heure à laquelle il arrivait au plus tard pour les prendre ...

Personne, rien, pas de Terra. Aqua ne s'inquiétait pas, se disant que le train avait du retard (la SNCF, hein XD ...) et qu'il allait l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'il arrivera plus tard ...

18H00, toujours rien ... La combattante s'impatientait un peu, car elle était arrivée à 16H30 au magasin, donc, avait eue largement le temps de faire les courses, forcément, mais elle attendait toujours.

18H20, là, la naïade commençait à s'inquiéter : pas d'appel, pas Terra à l'horizon (juste un faux espoir en voyant une voiture qui ressemblait à la sienne). Elle songea qu'il y avait un problème ou alors que cette andouille l'a complètement oubliée et était partit directement au sport sans passer par la case courses (et sans toucher 20 000 munnies 8D ! … Euh, pardon.) … Alors qu'ils s'étaient convenus la veille que les courses seraient faites le lendemain ensembles ...

Forcément, la jeune femme pensait au côté **matériel** si son amant ne venait pas. Comment transporter 2 sacs blindés de courses, une caisse de 6 bouteilles de vin blanc, un sachet de papier toilette et de sopalin + les courses faites dans un autre magasin (bon, ça, ça allait, elle avait un sac à dos) sur un scooter ?

18H30 ...

Début de crise de panique, l'option du fait qu'il l'avait oubliée devint de plus en plus persistante à ses yeux, et la bleutée paniqua sur comment transporter les courses. Fallait-il qu'elle prenne le caddie et qu'elle les emmène à pied jusqu'à la maison qui se trouvait être à dix kilomètres … en plus de se trouver dans le trou du cul du monde ? La jeune femme n'était même pas sûre que le magasin la laisse faire ! Comment prévenir le jeune homme qu'elle l'attendait ? Sa date de validité de crédit pour son portable était dépassée vu qu'elle possédait un forfait à cartes (elle n'était pas une grande bavarde) et elle avait peur de laisser les courses dans le magasin ... Aqua s'assit au sol et se répéta en murmurant ' garde ton calme, garde ton calme' ...

L'ennui, c'est que les larmes, on a beau les contenir, et bien ... On ne peut pas les retenir éternellement, faut lâcher ... Résultat, Aqua fit le plus discrètement qu'elle put (c'est à dire sans pleurer à chaudes larmes avec force geignements et lamentations en tout genre) sa crise de panique (et de larmes) devant des clients intrigués et une caissière qui songeait que là, il y avait un problème ...

Aqua, encore dans sa crise de panique, pensa au fait que le soir, ce n'est pas sûr pour une fille seule de marcher avec des courses sur la route, et qu'elle eut la mauvaise idée de lire le journal le matin même, s'intéressant aux faits divers. Il y fut mentionné qu'une jeune fille s'était faite agressée et violée par le copain de sa meilleure amie (motif : la vengeance, vu qu'elle avait prévenu sa copine que le mec sortait de tôle et que, selon lui, elle ' cassait son coup') avant de faire la morte. D'ailleurs, selon la jeune femme, les journalistes étaient stupides de mettre comment la victime avait pu tromper le violeur, franchement ... Ca allait inspirer les autres qui vont insister sur le meurtre s'ils veulent faire taire leur victime à jamais ! (**1**)

Aqua avait terriblement peur que ça lui arrive aussi, étant donné qu'elle réfléchissait de plus en plus à l'option de prendre le caddie … Après tout, la combattante fut bien victime de … Non. Ne plus penser à ça. Elle ne vivait plus avec cette famille chez qui elle vécut 7 ans de malheur, et ne tenait pas à recroiser ceux qui l'avaient brisée. Les compliments d'autres hommes (même Terra !) la gênait, et la jeune femme ne se considérait pas digne de leur attention.

Une fois la crise de panique un peu calmée, la caissière vint voir la naïade, qui lui expliqua brièvement la situation. La commerçante lui sourit avant de lui laisser une chaise (puisqu'elle était là depuis le temps qu'Aqua poireautait) et de partir chercher le téléphone du magasin. La jeune fille se crut sauvée sur le coup, elle appela son amant ...

La voix de Terra se fit enjouée. Aqua se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait changé après qu'elle lui ait fait la remarque que sa voix au répondeur sonnait comme s'il était las.

« Oui, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Terra ! Laissez un message ! Au revoiiiiir ! »

Là, la jeune femme commença à nouveau à perdre son calme, mais elle eut néanmoins le réflexe d'appeler le grand-père … Même si la bleutée se doutait qu'il n'allait pas faire grand chose vu qu'il était la plupart du temps alité. Une fois que l'homme eut décroché, et la jeune fille, expliqué la situation entre deux sanglots (elle s'était légèrement calmée en laissant le message à son petit ami), dut retenir un soupir sous le conseil du paternel du brun : Il lui recommandait de prendre un taxi.

Pas très emballée à cette idée, la bleutée songea que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, préférant rentrer avec le scooter là-bas ...

Miracle, Hosanna, Allelluya, Terra se réveilla, et l'appela sur le téléphone du magasin, ce qui fit qu'Aqua décrocha, pleurant de soulagement et d'inquiétude mêlées.

« - Où est-ce que t'es ? Ca fait une heure que je t'attends !

- Oh, merde, je t'avais complètement oublié ! J'arrive !

- Merci T_T ! »

Donc, heureusement, le jeune homme put aller la chercher afin de prendre les courses, donc, la jeune fille put rentrer saine et sauve ...

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Aqua s'attendait à ce que ça lui arrive un jour …

Mais pas en plein hiver.

Même si elle songea qu'en été, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose (juste sans doute la folie suicidaire de prendre le caddie et rentrer à pied avec les courses ... 10 km à pieds, ça use, ça useuuuh ...), mais bon ...

Plus de peur que de mal.

En rentrant, l'étreinte serrée de Terra la réchauffa du fond du coeur.  
>"- La prochaine fois, prends les denrées périssables et demande si tu peux laisser le reste des courses dans le magasin. Je serai allé les chercher lundi. T'as pas pensé à ça ?<br>- Franchement Terra, tu crois que tu penses à ça quand tu paniques ?" demanda la jeune femme, ironique.

Terra eut la bonne idée de se taire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>__) « Il y fut mentionné qu'une jeune fille s'était faite agressée et violée par le copain de sa meilleure amie (motif : la vengeance, vu qu'elle avait prévenu sa copine que le mec sortait de tôle et que, selon lui, elle ' cassait son coup') avant de faire la morte. D'ailleurs, selon la jeune femme, les journalistes étaient stupides de mettre comment la victime avait pu tromper le violeur, franchement ... Ca allait inspirer les autres qui vont insister sur le meurtre s'ils veulent faire taire leur victime à jamais ! » :_ Ce fait divers est véridique et a même été diffusé aux infos.


	7. Thème VI Break Away

**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>**VI - Break away**

Ils avaient enfin réussi à terrasser ce unversed géant qui avait causé de terribles dommages dans ce monde, grâce à la force de leur trio qu'ils formaient, elle, Terra, et Ventus. Les deux aînés rejoignirent leur cadet, le brun étant extrêmement fier du plus jeune.

« - On l'a eut.

- On forme une bonne équipe ! » Fit Aqua, contente.

« Ca, c'est sûr ! » répliqua Ven, avant de se rappeler à temps d'une chose.

Juste histoire d'éviter le fait que ceux qu'il considérait comme une famille le houspillent d'être partit comme ça sans prévenir, et surtout de couper la chique à l'instinct maternel un peu trop aiguisé de la bleutée quand ça le concernait.

« Ah oui ! J'ai ces tickets pour vous. » Dit l'adolescent en montrant 3 passes pour Disneytown, qu'il avait obtenu en éliminant des unverseds qui avaient agressé Balthazar Picsou.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda le plus vieux, intrigué. A quoi servaient ces cartes ?

« Ce sont des pass à vie pour Disneytown. » répondit le châtain blond avec un sourire, tout en donnant un pass à son frère et sa sœur (ou mère quand il était malade ou blessé) de cœur, avant de poursuivre :

« Il a dit que … Que c'était pour deux adultes. » acheva t'il d'une moue boudeuse, quelque peu déçu. L'adolescent aurait tellement souhaité être avec ses modèles …

Aqua le fixa, intriguée.

« Tu veux dire nous ? »

Sans qu'ils se concertent du regard, elle et Terra pensaient la même chose : Physiquement et officiellement, oui, ils avaient plus de 18 ans, mais mentalement, ils se faisaient souvent des batailles de chatouilles à leur entraînement d'art martiaux lorsque l'un d'eux avait le dessus en randori complet (c'est à dire pieds-poings, projections, judo …) sans armes. Et l'âge mental était, dans ce cas, inférieur à 10 ans. A la fin de leur rire amusé, un message passa dans leurs regards qui s'étaient croisés, et la Maîtresse de l'Eau redevint sérieuse, avant de prendre la parole, alors que l'aîné la fixait pour savoir comment elle allait aborder le sujet.

« Ecoute-moi, Ven … Nous avons besoin de te voir rentrer à la maison tout de suite. »

Le guerrier de la Terre regarda ensuite Ventus, attendant sa future réplique et espérant qu'il ne prenne pas mal la demande de sa naïade.

« Tout va bien, Aqua. » fit le plus jeune, avant de se tourner vers son grand frère de cœur.

« Fais-moi confiance, ce type masqué, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne dira plus de bêtises sur Terra. »

Ce dernier eut une inspiration de surprise. Non, il avait mal entendu ? Tenant à se rassurer, il posa un peu rudement sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son ' petit frère', avant de lui demander d'un tom péremptoire, surprenant le plus jeune guerrier par une telle réaction :

« - Tu as vu le garçon masqué ?

- O … Oui. » Répondit le guerrier de l'Air, légèrement inquiet.

Terra garda sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, mais détourna la tête, songeur.

« Vanitas … »

Maître Xehanort lui avait dit que le garçon masqué était une erreur qu'il avait commise. Selon lui, Vanitas fut crée lors d'un entraînement, lorsque Ventus était sous sa tutelle. Xehanort avait tenté d'extraire les ténèbres de Ven et y était parvenu, mais, d'après le vieillard, la créature issue de ses ténèbres, qu'il avait nommé Vanitas, s'était enfui il n'y avait pas longtemps, et était responsable de la prolifération des unverseds.

Aqua entendit le prénom d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et s'en inquiéta. Comment le brun savait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu dans un monde pour lui en parler ?

_« Que se passe t'il, Terra ? Je ne te reconnais plus … »_

Une fois sa prise relâchée, le plus grand prit une décision.

« - Ven. Tu vas laisser Aqua te ramener à la maison.

- Pas question ! » Répliqua l'adolescent, mécontent d'être mit à l'écart, ses gestes du bras gauche qu'il agitait un peu montrant son trouble.

« - Je veux venir avec vous !

- Tu ne peux pas. » Répliqua d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de discussion Terra, voulant préserver son petit frère du danger qu'était Vanitas.

« - Nous avons une tâche dangereuse à effectuer. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. » Expliqua l'héritier d'Eraqus, espérant que ses arguments convaincraient Ven. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de la guerrière de l'eau, qui rappela les deux jeunes hommes de sa présence.

« Et quelle est cette tâche dangereuse, Terra ? On ne dirait pas que c'est ce que le maître t'a demandé de faire. »

Le sous-entendu était clair : Eraqus n'avait pas demandé à Terra de se frotter contre (beaucoup) plus fort que lui.

« C'est peut-être une voie différente, mais je combats les ténèbres. » rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Mais Aqua en avait.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre … » souffla t'elle en baissant la tête, poursuivant d'une voix faible.

« Je suis allée dans les mêmes mondes que toi, et j'ai vu ce que tu as fait … »

La jeune femme la releva ensuite afin de lui dire en face ce qu'elle craignait.

« - Tu ne devrais pas rester t'approcher autant des ténèbres.

- Ecoute-moi, Aqua. » Fit le benjamin, secoué par ce qu'il entendait. « - Terra n'aurait jamais …

- Tu veux dire que tu m'espionnais ? » Demanda le brun d'une voix amère. « C'est ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ? Les ordres du Maître ? » Poursuivit-il, assassin.

La Maîtresse de la keyblade baissa la tête, consciente d'avoir déçu à la fois son frère de cœur et celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, ainsi que son ' petit frère'. Alors que dire d'Eraqus, s'il apprenait la nouvelle … Elle allait être rétrogradée, oui !

« Il voulait juste … » souffla la bleutée, tentant de trouver ses mots.

« Aqua … » soupira Ven, déçu de voir que sa 'sœur' ne niait pas l'accusation de Terra.

« J'ai compris. » fit le plus âgé en se retournant, son cœur bouillonnant de colère, mais il tâchait de la garder sous contrôle, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Terra ! » s'exclama Ventus, essayant de le rejoindre, conscient que le plus vieux avait été gravement blessé dans son amour propre.

« **Reste où tu es !** » prononça le brun d'une voix forte, laissant transparaître sa colère, ce qui effrayait le plus petit qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« Je suis seul, maintenant. Ok ? »

Puis il poursuivit sa route, alors qu'Aqua, désemparée de voir réagir ainsi, tenta de le retenir par les mots … Mais ne fit qu'agrandir la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé une fois qu'il avait comprit la mission qu'Eraqus avait donné à celle qu'il aimait.

« Terra, s'il te plait, écoute ! Le Maître n'a aucune raison de ne plus croire en toi, vraiment ! Il était juste inquiet ! »

_« S'il était inquiet, pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas rejoint pour me faire part de ses doutes ? Il aurait put demander à Yen Sid de surveiller la contrée du départ en son absence. »_ Songea Terra, amer, alors qu'il s'éloignait des plus jeunes.

Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était retourné. Montrant à quel point la bleutée l'avait déçu.

« Tu es horrible, Aqua. » fit Ventus, horrifié par cette vérité. L'image de sa grande sœur gentille venait de voler en éclat.

« Hm …» fit cette dernière, mal à l'aise, son cœur se serrant fort, signe de son malaise, à l'idée d'avoir trahit la confiance de Terra.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais cachés quoi que ce soit … Et là … là … La naïade venait de prouver qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les ténèbres. La jeune femme serra son éclaireuse, espérant que son brun la pardonne un jour. La guerrière se reprit, puis fixa le dernier membre de leur trio.

« Maintenant, tu connais la vérité. Mais le Maître aime Terra, et ça, tu le sais aussi. »

Oui, ça, Ventus le savait bien. Mais … Une pensée vint à son esprit.

« T'a t'il aussi donné l'ordre de me ramener ? »

Aqua détourna la tête avec un soupir, confirmant ses soupçons. Et, tout comme son 'grand frère', il décida de montrer sa déception.

« Aqua … Le fait de devenir Maître de la Keyblade t'est monté à la tête. »

Cette remarque donna envie de pleurer à la jeune femme. Il remuait le couteau dans la plaie, mais elle le méritait.

« Je vais aller chercher Terra. » décida t'il, attirant une exclamation surprise d'Aqua sous cette décision.

Il refusait que leur amitié de cinq ans s'en termine là ! Il en était hors de question ! L'adolescent s'en alla, et la laissa seule avec ses regrets. Une fois installée en hauteur, Aqua fixa le soleil du Jardin Radieux qui semblait se moquer du drame qui venait de se dérouler. Qui semblait se moquer cruellement de cette vérité qui avait provoqué l'éclat de leur amitié.

Le détachement de Terra.

La déception de Ventus.

Et d'énormes regrets pour Aqua.

La bleutée prit une décision.

Elle n'allait pas revenir à la contrée du départ … Pas avant de s'être fait pardonnée de Terra et Ventus.

Puis ils rentreraient ensembles.

Reformant leur trio qui s'était détaché afin de recoller leurs liens brisés en éclat par sa faute.

Et ils s'en bâtiraient des plus solides.


	8. Thème VII Heaven

**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>**VII – Heaven**

Les mains posées sur la palissade de bois de bambou séché, Terra se tenait à genoux, à l'extérieur des bains. Il fixait, par une entrouverture qu'il avait fait lui-même avec sa keyblade Trembleterre, le lieu où les femmes keybladeuses se baignaient. Même si à présent, il ne restait plus qu'Aqua. Il fallait dire que son point d'observation était parfait.

Le trou de la palissade se situait derrière un arbuste aux branchages multiples. Mais jamais, même en feuilles, le végétal ne lui avait causé le moindre souci dans le matage journalier de sa belle guerrière dans l'onsen (**1**). L'entrée menant à ce bain chaud aux eaux volcaniques se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Les pierres étaient arrondies, suite à des plaintes des précédentes locataires qui se plaignaient au départ que les roches étaient pointues et les coupaient, empêchant de savourer le bain en paix après les entraînements drastiques typiques de l'homme. Leur maître avait alors fait appel à des ouvriers pour réparer ce problème, et en profita pour demander à ce que l'onsen des hommes subisse la même chose, afin d'éviter de faire des jaloux.

Sa belle naïade avait dit, après leur échauffement de la matinée, qu'elle allait se requinquer, et le jeune homme savait pertinemment où elle allait, d'où le fait qu'il était désormais en train d'attendre qu'elle se montre une fois ses ablutions faites (rinçage, nettoyage du corps pour éviter de polluer l'eau, shampoing, et encore un rinçage …).

En parlant de naïade …

Sa belle guerrière venait d'y entrer. Terra savait qu'en dépit du temps chaud en été, Aqua frissonnait. Ses yeux bleus détaillaient avidement la peau de pêche mouillée de sa sœur de cœur, mais aussi celle pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle. Ces deux globes de chair généreux dont deux petits grains roses se tenaient sur chacun d'eux, semblaient n'attendre que ses mains grandes et chaudes, afin qu'elles se posent dessus pour les dresser grâce à des caresses savamment dosées.

Ces bras fins, qui pouvaient tenir la même arme que lui, à part le fait que sa forme était différente … Fine, représentative de son sens de l'honneur et de sa rigueur, la keyblade Larme de Pluie représentait bien le mental de la bleutée. Personnellement, le brun souhaitait être comme elle, mais savait que certaines règles du domaine de la Lumière ne lui plaisaient pas. Par respect pour l'homme qui l'avait recueilli, et progressivement prit la place de figure parentale, Maître Eraqus, il n'en avait jamais rien dit.

S'arrachant de ses pensées qui déviaient, le guerrier observa son homologue féminin poser la grande serviette bleue ciel qu'elle avait dans sa main gauche sur le rebord. Avec convoitise, son regard se porta sur le bassin que soutenaient deux fines et longues jambes affolantes. Mais la finesse ne signifiait pas forcément un manque de force. Les mawashi geris (**2**) qu'il se mangeait lorsqu'il baissait sa garde témoignaient à quel point la bleutée avait de la force dans les gambettes !

Le clapotis de l'eau que fit l'élément quand la jeune femme entra dans le domaine aquatique le sortit de ses pensées douloureuses au sujet de côtes fracturées une fois qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'énerver Aqua. L'adage « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » s'appliquait très bien à elle !

Les yeux à présent bien fixés sur sa 'proie', il matait. Sa position était surélevée par rapport à la guerrière, et il était certes éloigné d'elle, mais sa vue demeurait excellente. Même les rides de l'eau ne pouvaient totalement troubler le pubis de sa naïade (et elle avait les cheveux naturellement bleus !).

Pendant cinq minutes, il l'observait, un sourire à la fois gêné et tendre sur ce petit bout de femme de seize ans qui faisait battre son cœur. Femme en question qui rejeta lentement la tête en arrière, l'adossant sur une pierre alors qu'elle fixait le ciel d'un azur pur et sans nuages. Puis sa voix douce perça le silence paisible, seulement troublé par le doux clapotis de l'eau, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Dans les contrées dévastées de mon cœur,

J'ai rencontré un homme qui dissipa mes peurs.

Ce fier guerrier devint un frère pour moi,

Dispersant la solitude qui me glaçait d'effroi.

Ses cheveux couleur de terre

Encadrent un visage sévère, un regard couleur de mer,

Sa carrure imposante me rassure,

Et je prie pour qu'un jour, dans ses bras, de me protéger il me jure.

Roi de mon cœur,

Toi, mon âme sœur,

Je prie pour qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage de te dire cela.

Je prie pour qu'un jour … Je te dise ' Je t'aime, Terra' ».

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Terra fixa Aqua, avant qu'un sourire émut ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

Il avait entendu sa déclaration, bien qu'elle ne fut pas dite officiellement (c'est à dire entre quatre yeux). Bien qu'avant, il l'ignorait, le brun venait de comprendre qu'il venait d'assister à l'un des secrets de sa naïade : Chaque jour, sa belle faisait un poème sur lui.

Mais c'était la première fois que les trois mots sacrés venaient.

Le guerrier terrestre était au Paradis.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de chapitre :<strong>

_**1**__) onsen :_ littéralement : source chaude.

_**2**__) Mawashi geri :_ Non mais c'est dingue … Je fais des arts martiaux, j'utilise souvent ce coup (qui désigne un coup de pied circulaire) et je pensais que c'était écrit attaché -_- …


	9. Thème VIII Innocence

**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>**VIII – Innocence**

L'innocence.

Un mot que Terra connaissait très bien, bien qu'il n'en fût pas adepte.

Il fallait voir les séances de matage journaliers d'Aqua pour se dire que non, madame, Terra n'est pas innocent, loin de là !

La guerrière non plus ne l'était pas, quand le brun lui faisait parfois des blagues. Son air innocent lorsque la réplique (mouillée) venait était convainquant, certes, mais pas assez.

Mais là où ils s'accordaient ensemble à dire que si l'innocence avait un visage … Sans conteste, il s'agirait de Ventus.

Ce visage poupon avait de magnifiques yeux bleus étincelant comme des saphirs, ses cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond qui étaient aussi éparpillés que les rayons d'un soleil dessiné, la peau claire … Le plus jeune de leur trio portait une veste dans les pans de devant étaient blanc du côté droit et noir du côté gauche, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris (le dos de la veste étant dans le même cas). Il avait aussi des baskets grises.

Ventus, ou plus communément appelé Ven, était le plus jeune des apprentis d'Eraqus. A l'origine celui de Maître Xehanort, ce dernier amena l'enfant (enfin, enfant … il avait 11 ans !) quatre ans plus tôt à la Contrée du départ, demandant à Eraqus de veiller sur lui.

L'innocence et la vulnérabilité visible de leur nouveau camarade avait alors décidé les guerriers de l'eau et de la terre à adopter le pré-adolescent comme petit frère de cœur.

Mais parfois, l'innocence est gênante.

« - Terra ?

- Oui, Ven ?

- Comment vient-on au monde ?

- Euuuuuuh … »


	10. Thème IX Drive

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**IX – Drive**_

Un silence inconfortable prit place entre Terra et Aqua. Le brun se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une connerie. Et la bleutée regardait son ami avec un air circonspect.

« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix … J'accepte de monter avec toi sur ta Keyblade. »

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas utiliser la sienne, à cause de bracelets magiques donnés par Yen Sid qui empêchait son arme de venir grâce aux pouvoirs de la Lumière que possédaient tout être la maniant. C'était là un des entraînements d'Eraqus pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à utiliser la magie pour vaincre les ombres, ces serviteurs de l'ombre griffant les âmes des mondes depuis la nuit des temps. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser l'arme pour tuer ces choses.

Depuis qu'elle avait montré des prédispositions à la magie, leur maître lui donnait parfois des entraînements assez stressants où sa keyblade ne devait pas être utilisée. Raison pour laquelle il demandait à son Héritier, Terra, d'emmener la guerrière dans un monde à proximité du leur et de surveiller ce qu'elle faisait. Une fois la session de bastonnage en règle terminée, il la ramenait à la tour mystérieuse et Yen Sid retirait ces bracelets.

Pour cette fois, ils étaient allés un peu plus loin. Histoire que la jeune femme puisse combattre des créatures plus fortes. Mais même plus loin, la conduite de Terra était du genre … Dangereuse. Il fallait avoir de sacrés nibards pour être passager avec lui !

Car, voyez-vous, ce guerrier était peut-être un combattant hors pair et un bourrin de première catégorie … Mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à flirter avec la limite des règles une fois hors du domaine d'Eraqus. Et l'une de ces règles disait :

« En déplacement avec la Keyblade, ne foncez que si vous devez éviter un danger (**NDA :** comme Monstro, par exemple). D'autres personnes se déplacent dans les Entremondes, donc, évitez les accidents. ».

L'ennui, c'est que le jeune homme interprétait cette règle à sa manière.

« Allez, Aqua, en route. »

Priant intérieurement pour avoir un cercueil en chêne à sa mort, la naïade grimpa derrière le guerrier terrestre qui avait transformé sa keyblade en moyen de locomotion, s'accrocha fermement à lui en entourant correctement sa taille de ses deux bras fins (ce qui faisait rougir Terra sous son casque, mais le rendait aussi heureux. Il faisait toujours exprès d'aller _**un peu vite**_.), et posa sa tête sur le côté, entre ses deux omoplates.

« Accroche-toi bien, je décolle, ma sirène !

- Crétin ! Regarde la route au lieu de raconter des sornettes ! » Répliqua la jeune femme en rougissant comme une pivoine. Elle connaissait la tendance dangereuse de son ami (et amour) d'enfance à jouer avec le danger des astéroïdes dans certains endroits de l'atlas. Bien qu'elle ne niait pas que cette conduite digne des meilleurs manèges à sensations fortes était géniale en matière d'apport d'adrénaline.

A en juger à la vitesse où ils volaient, les 100 km/heure étaient allègrement dépassés, à en juger par les paysages se confondant dans des lignes colorées horizontales, où on ne savait même pas faire la différence entre des rochers ou le ciel … La guerrière bougea sa tête, mais ne put voir quelle était la vitesse à laquelle volait Terra. Mais ce dernier savait qu'elle allait l'engueuler, vu qu'il roulait à plus de … 200 km/heure.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, non ?

Et il aimait bien la sentir contre lui, comme si elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir …

Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse aux mondes à ses yeux.


	11. Thème X Breathe Again

**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>**X – Breathe again**

Assise aux côtés d'un Terra alité et immobile, Aqua n'osait plus le quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Son ami ne vivait plus.

Sa peau était devenue de la pierre, et s'il n'était pas déjà allongé sur un futon à même le sol, son lit aurait sûrement craqué sous son poids.

La jeune femme soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

Cela faisait un mois que cela s'était produit.

Un mois que le brun avait fait une erreur.

Un mois que tous les porteurs devenaient lentement de la pierre.

On pensait au départ que c'était une maladie.

De la fièvre, des douleurs articulaires …

Mais aucun médecin n'avait diagnostiqué cette maladie.

Sauf, hélas, Yen-Sid, qui fut pétrifié deux jours après avoir donné son verdict.

Il s'agissait d'une malédiction.

Et, en tant que maîtresse de ces noirs enchantements, la coupable était évidente aux yeux de tous, mais, hélas, introuvable depuis.

Maléfique.

Elle avait laissé un message disant qu'elle ferait payer aux porteurs de lumière leur arrogance en les plongeant dans un état semblable aux êtres les plus cruels qui auraient un cœur de pierre.

Hormis le fait que là, ce n'était pas un cœur qui devenait de la pierre, mais le corps et les organes selon des maîtres keybladeurs plus experts dans la médecine !

Il était évident que Terra (ou un autre porteur, mais vu que cela avait commencé après qu'il ait vu Maléfique durant une de ses virées nocturnes, évidemment prohibées par Eraqus, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle …) était un responsable plus ou moins direct de cette épidémie, mais … Vu qu'il fut aussi touché …

La malédiction touchait au départ des cibles bien précises, et se répandait par simple contact de la peau. La fièvre venait ensuite. Tout ça venait le premier jour.

Le second jour, les douleurs articulaires se montraient. Signe que la pétrification des organes, articulations, nerfs, muscles, etc, commençait. Et les souffrances étaient insupportables.

Le dernier jour était sûrement le plus terrible pour les proches, qui regardaient les victimes devenir de la pierre sans qu'ils ne les touchent. Beaucoup passèrent outre cette interdiction –et les suppliques des victimes au courant- et se retrouvèrent victimes du mauvais sort, ne tenant pas à laisser la personne touchée seule à subir cette épreuve.

La naïade étouffa un sanglot. Contempler le visage de la personne qui était tout pour elle figé et la fixant de ses yeux vides … c'était à la fois effrayant et triste. Effrayant car elle avait l'impression de regarder un mort (alors que selon les médecins, c'était plutôt un long sommeil et il fallait en trouver l'antidote, raison pour laquelle Eraqus n'était pas là vu qu'il le cherchait avec Ven). Triste parce qu'elle refusait de le laisser seul.

La guerrière ne vivait plus. Son visage était émacié par les repas qu'elle sautait. Ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue et d'énormes cernes se tenaient sous son regard autrefois si brillant de joie de vivre et d'amour. Mais depuis cet enchantement, ils étaient devenus ternes. La bleutée avait perdu quelques kilos, et la force de ses bras et de ses jambes n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient auparavant. Mais même si elle devait s'affaiblir, elle resterait à ses côtés, tout comme lui l'avait fait quand elle était malade.

Une semaine plus tard, on frappa à la porte des appartements de Terra (où ce dernier gisait), qui était de toute façon ouverte.

« Entrez. » fit la voix basse et fatiguée de la veilleuse.

Eraqus fut choqué en voyant l'apparence de son élève. Kingdom Hearts, il ne la reconnaissait plus ! Mais la personne qui l'accompagnait semblait s'y attendre.

« - Porteuse Aqua ?

- Oui ?

- Je me présente : Maîtresse de la Keyblade Ifalna, de la zone de la bordure divine nord, sous la juridiction de Freya. Votre maître m'a demandé de l'aide suite à cette malédiction lancée il y a un mois. J'aimerai tenter quelque chose. Si cela fonctionne, alors j'aurai trouvé le contre-sort.

- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS LANCER NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN SORT SUR LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIME, VILE SORCIERE !

- AQUA ! JE NE T'AI PAS EDUQUEE COMME CA ! » Hurla leur maître, craignant que sa remarque ait blessé la femme (ou plutôt la seule personne !) qui avait répondu à son appel à l'aide.

« - Je suis désolé, Ifalna-san, mais cette affaire nous a terriblement touché et …

- Je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas, Eraqus-san. »

Ifalna disposa cinq bougies de couleur différente, chacune sur un support, de manière à former un cercle contenant le futon et par conséquent la victime du mauvais sort. Une bougie bleue était disposée en haut du futon. Une autre, verte, était mise sur le côté gauche, au niveau de la main de Terra. La troisième, de couleur rouge, était en dessous du pied gauche du brun. L'avant dernière, de couleur jaune, étant quant à elle sous le pied droit, les bougies étant à l'extérieur du lit. Quant au cinquième, de couleur grise, il était au niveau du bras droit. Le cercle fut tracé avec de la poudre de souffre, qui avait, disait-on, certaines propriétés magiques comme la connexion entre différents éléments.

La Maîtresse sortie ensuite de l'eau sacrée de la rosée des arbres d'Yggdrasil. Les maîtres de la keyblade recevaient parfois des cadeaux divins qu'ils respectaient. Puis elle versa le liquide sur le corps de Terra, qui luisait faiblement, attirant un faible cri de surprise de la part de la naïade.

« C'est la première partie du contre-sort. Je vais entamer la seconde maintenant. » Informa la maîtresse de cérémonie, avant de s'entailler les paumes de main avec un petit couteau et de verser des gouttes de sang sur chaque bougie, tâchant néanmoins de ne pas toucher la mèche de chacune d'entre elles.

Puis elle alluma les éclairages, qui illuminèrent légèrement la pièce, car depuis que la malédiction s'était enclenchée chez Terra, les volets étaient fermés afin d'éviter les regards des curieux (ils étaient au rez de chaussé …). Puis la femme commença à psalmodier.

« Isis ! Maîtresse de la Magie !

Je t'implore, je t'appelle, je te prie !

Entends l'appel de ton ouaille, de ta servante !

Entends l'appel de proches qui se lamentent ! »

Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent un bref instant, surprenant Eraqus et Aqua qui voyaient de la vraie magie agir pour la première fois. Il leur semblait même sentir la présence de quelqu'un qui semblait bienveillante … Mais avec cette pénombre, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit ! Cela ne sembla, néanmoins, pas incommoder le moins du monde l'enchanteresse.

« Voit le mauvais sort qui souille et détruit !

Vois l'enchantement qui pétrifie !

Je t'implore, je te supplie !

Renverse ce sort de noire magie ! »

Les flammes s'agrandirent et se tordirent pour attendre le cercle de souffre, qui s'embrasa. Levant ses mains blessées au ciel, Ifalna prononça avec force les derniers mots de son rituel.

« Rends la vie à cet homme qui s'est égaré !

Retourne le sort contre celle qui a condamné !

Que mon sang soit la base de ton sort !

Que mon sang ne soit utile que pour éviter les morts ! »

Les bougies s'éteignirent tout d'un coup, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité. Puis, invisible aux personnes présentes, la fumée se rassembla et prit la forme de la déesse invoquée, qui parla d'une voix douce.

« J'ai écouté ton appel, je suis venue.

J'ai regardé les épreuves des proches, j'ai vécu.

J'ai observé leurs souffrances, et j'ai vaincu.

Ce sortilège est étendu aux autres humains.

Mais il sera entièrement levé demain.

La base de ce sort, cet homme, sera rompu.

Et que cette enchanteresse noire, dorénavant, soit, dans les flammes de sa folie, perdue.

Ainsi parlé, ainsi décidé,

Ainsi jugé, ainsi châtié. » Acheva la divinité d'une voix solennelle, avant d'embrasser le front de Terra et de disparaître.

Tirant les rideaux, Eraqus soupira. Mais un faible cri d'Aqua se fit entendre et il écarquilla les yeux. Lentement, devant ses yeux ébahis, la pierre se changeait en peau, partant du front pour se propager lentement au reste du corps, le laissant nu.

Terra, une fois entièrement redevenu normal, prit une grande goulée d'air frais, comme s'il était en apnée depuis tout ce temps.

Aqua, heureuse, se sentit soudainement tomber dans une inconscience bienfaitrice due à sa trop grande fatigue.

Mais elle avait eue une dernière pensée.

_« Terra respire à nouveau. Je respire à nouveau. »_


	12. Bonus 2 Ichirin no hana

**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>**Bonus 2  
>Ichirin No Hana<br>(Fleur Solitaire)**

Xemnas se massait les tempes en grognant, alors que la musique écoutée par cet imbécile de numéro VIII passait avec aisance le plafond de son bureau où il travaillait, le coupant dans sa concentration. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait mit les appartements de cet imbécile un étage en dessous des siens ? Ah oui, c'est vrai … Pour prévoir les éventuelles bêtises du rouquin.

Avec un soupir, l'argenté à la peau basanée se releva de son fauteuil de cuir noir confortable, décidant de faire une croix sur la lecture des rapports pour ce soir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de toute façon. Ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau, le numéro I en sortit une éclaireuse marron-orange, la fixant avec mélancolie, avant de se diriger avec l'objet en main vers les portes du balcon de son office. Il ouvrit d'un geste nonchalant de la main les baies vitrées (les ténèbres, ça a parfois du bon), avant de s'accouder au rebord une fois à l'extérieur.

Ses yeux de feu se portèrent à nouveau sur l'objet, qu'il savait venir de son passé en tant que Terra, et il soupira, repensant à la personne qui l'avait fait pour lui et pour leur plus jeune camarade. Ventus, appelé plus familièrement Ven. Le numéro XIII semblait être la copie conforme de cet ami disparu, le troublant. Il tenait à ce que Roxas reste dans le treizième ordre.

Où était Aqua, à présent ? Etait-elle en vie ? Si oui, pensait-elle toujours à vouloir réparer ses fautes ?

Le Supérieur eut un sourire amer. Il était arrivé au point de non-retour. Il ne pouvait plus être pardonné pour ses crimes. Après tout … Il avait participé à l'enlèvement d'un cœur d'une princesse de cœur, aidé un maître de la lumière corrompu, Maître Xehanort, à tuer son ami Eraqus … Pire encore, n'ayant pas écouté les conseils d'une certaine personne, il s'était retrouvé possédé par le maître déchu et avait péniblement reprit le contrôle de son corps alors que Xehanort tentait de tuer son être cher, afin de tenter de faire sortir le scélérat de son corps … sans succès. Il en avait résulta la création de Xehanort l'apprenti, un être nouveau, dont Terra en avait le contrôle … Du moins, au début. Hélas, un évènement l'obligea à laisser la main à son ennemi.

Ce dernier, par la suite, avait volé les recherches de son ' mentor', Ansem le Sage … Il avait usurpé sa place, tué des innocents, provoqué la destruction de bon nombre de mondes … A leurs morts, l'esprit de Xehanort s'était réincarné dans un sans-cœur du nom d'Ansem, et lui, l'esprit de Terra … Devint le simili. Il aurait pu similiser son prénom d'origine, mais pour faire pénitence de ses pêchés, il s'était condamné à ne plus porter ce nom. Comment se faire pardonner par le peuple de la lumière ? Même s'ils étaient niais, Xemnas savait que leur pardon serait impossible.

En tant que Terra, sa naïveté n'avait que trop coûté, et il savait qu'avec les expériences qu'il ordonnait aux fondateurs de mener dans l'espoir de récupérer un cœur, les humains en seraient horrifiés car ils utilisaient les ténèbres, qu'ils craignaient. Mais eux, les similis, n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient à la lisière des deux mondes, et seules les ténèbres semblaient plus ou moins accepter leur présence.

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**__  
>(Tu ne change pas ça c'est certain)<br>__**Inai yo kawari nante hoka ni inainda**__  
>(Tu es absolument irremplaçable)<br>__**Karenai de ichirin no hana**__  
>(Alors ne fâne pas, fleur solitaire)<em>

Mais elle … Elle … Le pardonnerait-elle ? Peut-être. Peut-être même qu'elle voudrait réparer ses crimes à sa place, quitte à endurer les saillies et les flèches, les pierres et les lames, les injures et le feu … Elle ne changerait sans doute pas sa manière de penser, tellement idéaliste sur les bords, mais aussi tellement douce pour lui qui s'était laissé berner par des rêves de gamin … Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Qu'elle ne meurt pas. Que son cœur serait encore assez pur pour le pardonner.

_**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
><strong>__(Toi qui es souvent privée de lumière tu es comme une fleur qui pousse dans l'ombre)  
><strong>Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne<strong>  
>(Même si tu es dans un endroit ou tu ne veux pas être, tu ne peux pas bouger à cause de tes racines)<em>

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait plongé sa keyblade en lui pour empêcher ce sournois de Xehanort de prendre possession de son cœur et de l'écraser. De faire du mal à sa belle naïade. Sans doute les ténèbres de cette pourriture, à sa défaite (il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer une Aqua déterminée, il en savait quelque chose !), l'avaient englouti et là …

Xemnas pâlit.

Non … Elle n'aurait pas fait ça ? Elle n'aurait pas cherché à le sauver, lui qui n'en valait plus la peine ? Lui qui avait aidé ce salopard à tuer leur maître Eraqus, même involontairement ! Elle ne se serait pas volontairement plongée dans les ténèbres pour l'en extirper ! Quelle folie ! Elle s'était sans doute aussi perdue que lui, manipulée par les ténèbres de sa lumière qui l'avaient obligée à se sacrifier. A rester dans ce monde putride sans espoir d'en sortir. Et peut-être … Peut-être même voulait-elle y rester pour éliminer les ombres y vivant …

_**Tojikaketa kimochi hakidaseba**__  
>(Pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise ne s'en va pas ? )<em>

Lui qui était mort il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années, pourquoi ressentait-il comme un petit serrement à ce cœur qu'il n'avait plus ? Pourquoi son visage se troublait-il brièvement pour laisser une émotion similaire à l'inquiétude ? Est-ce que ces ombres aux mains griffues et glacées comme celles de la Mort avaient laissé quelques miettes de son cœur pourri par les manipulations ? Etait-ce son châtiment de ressentir dans la solitude de son bureau grand, froid et vide, quelques émotions brèves alors qu'il pensait à elle ?

Quelle cruauté du Destin, qu'il savait pourtant amplement mériter … Il aurait pu éviter de repenser à sa belle et à son petit frère de cœur … à son père de cœur aussi, mais il se l'interdisait.

Ce serait nier leurs sacrifices pour lui, qui ne le méritait pas. Lui, les vestiges de Terra.

_**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo**__  
>(J'accepterai tes maux et ta souffrance)<br>__**Dakara nakanai de **__  
>(Alors s'il te plait ne pleure pas)<br>__**Waratte ite ichirin no hana**__  
>(Souris, fleur solitaire)<em>

Si un jour, elle reparaîtrait dans le monde des vivants, il ferait en sorte de la soulager de ses tourments. De la laisser se décharger de son fardeau emplit de peurs et d'incertitudes. De lui donner ses épaules pour qu'elle se décharge de cette charge. D'endurer ses coups et ses larmes alors qu'elle se blottirait contre lui. Puis, avec douceur, il essuierait ses larmes et apprécierait de voir à nouveau le sourire de sa fleur …

_**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na **__  
>(Je voulais voir ton visage innocent)<br>__**Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**__  
>(Il avait l'air de fâner, une fois encore)<em>

La reverrait-il, un jour ? Ce visage doux, ses yeux brillant de droiture, de détermination et d'un amour maternel pour les siens ? Cette aura d'innocence qu'il avait ternie lorsqu'elle plongea en Enfer pour le sauver ?

Ou alors, verrait-il ce visage tant aimé le regarder avec haine et mépris, sa bouche délicate comme un bouton de rose ne sortant plus que des paroles aussi cruelles que l'étaient ses actes en tant qu'apprenti de Xehanort puis d'Ansem, une fois qu'il était arrivé au point de non retour ?

_**Kimi no chikara ni naritainda **__  
>(Je veux devenir ta force)<em>

Il savait que tant qu'il garderait l'éclaireuse, il pourrait prêter un peu de sa force à Aqua. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà fait, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait sentit le cœur de la belle guerrière flancher. Mais il aurait aimé faire plus … Bien plus …

_**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
><strong>__(Même si un jour tu ne te fais que des ennemis)  
><em>_**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**__  
>(Je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive)<em>

Si un jour, elle revenait … Si un jour, le peuple xénophobe (et qu'ils ne soient pas faux-cul : ils l'étaient !) de la lumière apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait en tentant de le protéger, il se jura d'être là pour la protéger, quitte à tuer ceux qui menaçait l'une de celle qui faisait partie de sa vie. Zexion lui était très utile pour détecter quelqu'un dans la lumière … Mais dans les ténèbres, les odeurs étaient diffuses …

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika**_ _  
>(Tu ne changes pas ça c'est certain)<br>__**Inai yo ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo**__  
>(Il n'y a personne d'autre comme toi et il n'y en aura jamais)<br>__**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
><strong>__(Même si un jour tu ne te fais que des ennemis)  
><em>_**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara **__  
>(Je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive)<br>__**Makenai de ichirin no hana**__  
>(Alors n'abandonne pas, fleur solitaire)<em>

Ca, c'était sûr … Aqua ne changerait sûrement pas. Elle était son être unique qui l'aidait à franchir les plus hautes montagnes et à traverser les abysses les plus profonds grâce à son seul souvenir. C'était pour la retrouver elle et Ven qu'il avait bâtit la terrible confrérie connue sous le nom de l'Organisation XIII. Pour qu'elle ait aussi un asile si elle devenait un maître de la keyblade recherchée pour avoir trahie la lumière en permettant à lui et Xehanort d'être revenus dans la lumière.

Il la protègerait de ces racistes. De ces maudits qui l'avaient corrompue. Des lois de ce royaume maudit qui l'avaient obligé à le blesser plus sûrement qu'une lame ne saurait le faire. Et il priait pour qu'elle garde son obstination légendaire qui faisait son charme.  
>« <em>N'abandonne pas, Aqua. »<em>

…

…

…

« NUMERO VIII ! ETEINS CETTE MUSIQUE DE BARBARE ! »


	13. Thème XI Memory

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**XI – Memory**_

Il marchait. Le cœur lourd. Ses pas semblaient le mener vers un jugement qu'il redoutait tout autant qu'il l'acceptait.

Il avait tué son maître. Leur maître.

Oh, s'il disait la vérité, Aqua lui dirait que ce ne serait pas de sa faute, qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle le défendrait … Et Ventus, lui … Serait horrifié.

Jamais il n'aurait du affronter son maître. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière … Mais c'était impossible. Le Temps est immuable.

Alors que le bruit de ses pas se faisait entendre sur cette terre craquelée, légèrement sablonneuse et stérile, qu'il se déplaçait sous une chaleur de plomb, et que ses yeux fixaient sans vraiment la voir cette allée entourée de keyblades ternes et grises, comme mortes, Terra laissa son esprit vagabonder et un souvenir lui vint …

Le jour où il avait rencontré Aqua.

* * *

><p><em>Le brun avait 5 ans à cette époque. Seul, assit sur les marches du manoir de la contrée du départ, il avait la tête accoudée sur les genoux et fixait les autres enfants qui jouaient ensembles. Il les jalousait. Eux se liaient facilement d'amitié, mais dès qu'il tentait de nouer contact avec eux, les autres gamins le regardaient avec mépris et le repoussaient comme s'il avait la peste. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal !<em>

_Etait-ce parce qu'il était orphelin ? Qu'il n'était pas encore sous la tutelle d'un maître de la Keyblade (l'âge officiel étant de 6 ans pour prendre un élève sous son aile) ? Ou qu'il était trop sincère ?_

_A moins que … _

_A moins que son don de prescience, qui s'était éveillé et qu'il avait prédit la chute d'un enfant d'un arbre (fait vérifié deux heures plus tard, heureusement, la victime n'était pas gravement blessée) lui donnait la réputation d'être un sorcier ?_

_Il ne savait pas._

_Cela faisait deux mois que le Maître de la Keyblade Eraqus l'avait trouvé, assit sur un fauteuil dans le salon d'une grande maison uniquement remplie de meubles ou de souvenirs des différents mondes apportés par ses parents lors de leurs missions, fixant l'extérieur d'un air impassible, les bras entourant ses jambes qu'il avait rassemblé près de lui. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas : il avait sentit que quelque chose était arrivé à ses parents, et avait comprit, quand le vieil ami de ses géniteurs était venu le voir, qu'il ne les verrait plus jamais._

_Une dernière bataille s'était jouée pour la lumière de Kingdom Hearts à l'endroit légendaire que l'on nommait la Nécropole des Keyblades, et avait laissé beaucoup d'orphelins dans le monde. Ces enfants sans parents étaient alors prit sous l'aile de maîtres de la keyblade qui les élevaient pour en faire les gardiens de l'équilibre des mondes. Bien que visiblement, Kingdom Hearts commençait à s'énerver que ses gardiens s'entretuent pour attirer ses faveurs, car peu d'enfants avait la lumière en eux pour appeler cette arme. C'était sûrement son châtiment._

_Connaissant l'homme, il avait accepté de venir avec lui, sentant qu'il ne serait plus seul et depuis, il était là, à la contrée du départ, fixant les enfants jouer en serrant les dents. Sa solitude lui revenait comme une gifle en pleine figure._

_« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » fit la voix d'un enfant. Une fille, d'après le ton de sa voix._

_« … Oui. »_

_Un silence se fit, puis Terra tourna la tête pour détailler sa voisine. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bleus, sa peau était comme celle d'une pêche blanche, ses yeux semblaient aussi bleus qu'un océan … Et elle portait un kimono bleu-violet, ainsi warajis [**1**] aux pieds. Cette dernière, elle, fixait les enfants qui chuchotaient entre eux, mais l'ouïe du garçon étant très bonne, il entendit des choses comme : _

_« Elle n'a pas peur de s'asseoir à côté du sorcier ? » _

_« Bah, elle doit être aussi maboule que lui ! » _

_« Ne les regardez pas, ils vont nous maudire ! » …_

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont bêtes. » Sourit le fils adoptif d'Eraqus en avisant l'air blessé de celle, qui, il espérait, deviendrait son amie. _

_« - Je m'appelle Terra. Et toi ? _

_- Aqua._

_- T'es là parce que t'as plus de parents, toi aussi ?_

_- Oui. Je … »_

_La petite le fixa et le brun se sentit comme si on essayait de juger s'il était digne de confiance. Visiblement oui, car la petite fille, âgée de 4 ans, décida de poursuivre sa discussion._

_« J'ai senti mes parents mourir … là. » fit-elle, plaçant sa main ouverte sur son cœur. _

_« Ca m'a fait assez mal … Comme si une vague de froid me prenait … Et que j'étais seule au monde …_

_- T'es plus seule, maintenant ! Je veillerai sur toi !_

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis ! » Rétorqua le petit garçon, avant de la prendre par la main avec un sourire pour jouer._

_Il n'était plus seul._

* * *

><p>Il finit par s'avancer au carrefour des 4 chemins, avant de sentir sa gorge se nouer en sentant ses amis arriver.<p>

L'heure de la Vérité avait éclaté.

Le Destin s'était mit en marche.

Et le Temps allait marquer sur les pages souillées de sang de l'Histoire celle de trois sacrifices … et de la folie des Hommes …


	14. Thème XII Insanity

_**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>__**XII – Insanity**_

On pouvait dire pleins de choses sur Terra.

D'abord, qu'il était beaucoup trop naïf pour son propre bien (**1**).

La seconde, que c'était un guerrier.

La troisième, que même s'il était un guerrier, il n'était pas super attentif.

Et finalement, qu'il aimait tellement Aqua au point de bannir tout contact physique avec elle afin d'éviter d'effrayer la naïade …

Il la désirait depuis si longtemps que si la jeune femme le touchait, même innocemment, il allait laisser toutes ses barrières s'effriter et lui sauter dessus.

Non, non, vraiment.

Rien qu'à la pensée que celle-ci lui caresse le dos en cas de déprime le faisait agréablement frissonner et diffusait une douce chaleur au point de dresser une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Mais même sans la toucher, il se sentait basculer au bord de la folie dans ses rêves érotiques.

Après tout, la voir dans des rêves assez osés vêtue des traditionnels habits de soubrette, de mère noël, d'infirmière, de danseuse d'Agrabah, ou encore en bikini, était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça …

Bon, ça, c'était les fantasmes normaux de tout mâle normalement constitué … Quoi que la tenue de dominatrice lui irait bien, aussi …

Mais l'imaginer en femme neko qui miaulait en le suppliant de la délivrer de ses chaleurs, c'était … Wahou … Ou encore en tenue d'ange sexy … Ou soyons fou, en succube, tiens !

Mais d'ailleurs, il ÉTAIT fou !

Fou au point de sceller son propre cœur pour éviter que le sien et celui de ce vieux pervers de Xehanort (**2**) fusionnent. Heureusement qu'Aqua était intervenue à temps lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sans le savoir comment à Radiant Garden, le corps manipulé par ce sournois. La fusion de leurs coeurs avait commencé à ce moment-là, mais elle avait pu arrêter le processus à temps, et lui avait permis d'avoir un tant soit peu un libre arbitre pendant la période où il était un apprenti d'Ansem le Sage (**3**).

Tout comme elle lui avait permis de renaître sous la forme d'un simili … Xemnas. Il aurait pu reprendre son véritable nom et utiliser sa Keyblade, mais il savait que les mondes parlaient, et ne voulait pas que Yen-Sid le trouve, ce pour quoi il avait scellé ses pouvoirs (**4**). Ce qui arriva dix ans plus tard, parce que ce crétin de Marluxia avait cru bon de les faire sortir de l'ombre. Et avait mis Riku et Sora sur leur piste.

Même en tant que simili, il rêvait souvent d'elle. De leur passé. De ces rêves érotiques qui ne le quittaient plus …

Mais pour retrouver sa future femme (et de cela, il s'en faisait le serment), il allait avoir besoin du cœur de son maître Eraqus (**5**) … Il saura probablement le guider jusqu'à la bleutée …

Et tant pis s'il tuait des innocents.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>) _« D'abord, qu'il était beaucoup trop naïf pour son propre bien » : _Non, sérieux, Nomura, là … Pourquoi avoir transformé Terra en éponge absorbant toutes les bêtises qu'on lui raconte, même aussi grosses que Lexaeus O_o ? C'est un crime !

**2**) _« … ce vieux pervers de Xehanort » _: Qui pense que Maître Xehanort n'a pas une tête de vieux pervers pédophile, franchement XD … Quand on pense qu'Ansem le Sage rit en regardant Ienzo manger sa glace (surtout que le cadrage est basé sur Ienzo pendant le rire, ce dernier étant hors champs ...), ça fait peur … Deux pédophiles dans le même jeu, ça ne donne rien de bon XD *SBLARF !*

**3**) _« …et lui avait permis d'avoir un tant soit peu un libre arbitre pendant la période où il était un apprenti d'Ansem le Sage. » : _Dans KH II, au flashback de Mickey qui dit avoir connu le vrai Ansem (le Sage) et l'humain d'origine du faux Ansem (le sans-cœur) et de Xemnas, Xehanort demande la permission à Ansem de mettre en pratique des théories … Vous croyez que le vieux pervers lui aurait demandé, vous, quand on voit ce qu'il fait dans BBS Oo ? Il aurait fait toutes ses expériences sans lui en parler, oui !

**4**) _« Il aurait pu reprendre son véritable nom, utiliser son arme, mais il savait que les mondes parlaient, et ne voulait pas que Yen-Sid le trouve, ce pour quoi il avait scellé ses pouvoirs » :_ Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi … Xemnas nous combat plusieurs fois et il ne se donne qu'à fond que dans la dernière phase … Ca veut dire que son pouvoir est scellé. D'ailleurs, j'ai ma petite pensée vis-à-vis de ses paroles d'agonie (' Ta maudite keyblade …'). Sois j'en parlerai dans un OS (le personnage de Xemnas est très fascinant pour moi^^.), soit dans ma fic longue Le peuple de l'aube.

Je rappelle que Yen Sid peut savoir, en regardant les étoiles, ce qui se passe dans les mondes, même s'ils ne précisent pas forcément ce qu'ils lui apprennent (surtout quand elles disent que Terra et Xehanort ont tué Eraqus, alors que c'est Xehanort qui a porté le coup fatal, Terra l'a juste affaiblit)

**5**) _« Mais pour retrouver sa future femme, il allait avoir besoin du cœur de son maître Eraqus » :_ C'est peut-être une raison bancale pour expliquer la création d'un Kingdom Hearts artificiel, mais ça peut être plausible … non ? Avec la destruction des sans-cœurs, à force, il finira sans doute par tomber dessus, non ?


	15. Thème XIII Misfortune

**Notre vie en thèmes  
><strong>**XIII – Misfortune**

Eraqus, vaincu, posa une main sur son cœur battant à tout rompre, tandis qu'il haletait sous l'énorme effort déployé pour affronter son apprenti, Terra. Le guerrier au nom terrestre s'avança vers lui et fit disparaitre sa Keyblade Trembleterre. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, le regard emplit de regrets d'avoir dut en arriver là pour empêcher son maître de sceller Ventus. Le maître du trio qu'il avait prit sous son aile aurait tant voulut voir l'aîné des trois jeunes gens prendre sa relève, une fois qu'il ne serait plus en âge de protéger la Contrée du Départ …

La bataille avait fait rage. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas abandonner ses convictions, et ils s'étaient donnés à fond dans ce combat, à en juger par les gouttelettes de sang des nombreuses blessures des deux hommes qui constellaient le sol de pierre. Combat où la lumière d'Eraqus s'était heurtée à la force ténébreuse du brun, sans que ce dernier n'en fût submergé comme lors de l'attaque contre Braig.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » souffla le jeune homme, la voix frémissante aussi chargée de remords que son regard, alors qu'il continuait de se rapprocher de celui qui devint un second père pour lui.

« - Maître … Je voulais juste protéger Ven …

- Non … Tu avais raison … » répliqua Eraqus, le visage en sueur sous l'effort alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, forcé d'admettre ce fait.

Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu trouver autre chose comme solution que sceller Ventus. Le blondinet était après tout le petit frère de cœur de ses élèves plus âgés, l'une des bases de leur trinité … Et lui, aveuglé par la crainte de voir les ambitions de Xehanort se concrétiser avec la création de la X-Blade … avait tenté de sceller le plus jeune.

Même si Terra n'était pas arrivé à temps, cela n'aurait pas empêché que lorsque le guerrier terrestre et Aqua seraient revenus, lui, leur professeur et père adoptif qui les avait pris sous son aile, aurait eu des explications à donner … et à subir la colère somme toute légitime des aînés.

« J'ai manqué à mon devoir envers toi, Terra » fit le plus vieux, la gorge nouée de honte, sous-entendant par-là la promesse qu'il avait fait sur la tombe des parents de Terra (**1**). Celle de protéger et de guider leur fils vers la voie de Maître de la Keyblade.

« Peut-être suis-je le seul responsable des ténèbres en toi. »

L'homme baissa le regard, détournant légèrement la tête sous la honte qui lui étreignait fortement le cœur dans un étau d'acier. Sous cette sensation désagréable qui menaçait de le faire suffoquer, il poursuivit, sous le regard désolé de son futur héritier :

« Et maintenant … J'ai fait pire … J'ai levé ma Keyblade contre toi et Ventus … »

Le guerrier de la terre, le cœur submergé d'émotions comme la honte d'avoir lui aussi levé sa Keyblade contre son maître, fut triste de voir cet homme envers qui il ressentait l'amour d'un fils pour son père être dans cet état diminué. Mais le jeune homme était néanmoins soulagé de ne pas être un meurtrier, n'ayant fait qu'affaiblir son mentor, en plus d'avoir protégé le guerrier de l'air. Heureusement que Maître Xehanort l'avait prévenu à temps que Ventus était en danger !

Cependant, Terra devait admettre qu'il avait eut la peur de perdre le maître de la Keyblade de la lumière qui lui avait donné un but dans sa vie. Le brun secoua négativement la tête en tendant une main vers son Maître … ou, plus précisément, vers la main sur le cœur pour tenter de le rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Mon cœur tout entier n'est que ténèbres ! » conclut le plus vieux, avec un soupçon d'indignation envers lui-même dans la voix.

Mais au moment où la main du plus jeune allait toucher celle du cinquantenaire, ce dernier hoqueta de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Le bruit d'une Keyblade et le tintement d'un porte-clés accroché au bout se fit entendre tandis que l'arme du mystérieux agresseur heurtait sans pitié le dos du Maître de la Keyblade … Du gardien de la Contrée du Départ …

« Euargh ! »

La main, crispée sur le cœur, se contracta davantage sous la morsure mortelle du coup de la Keyblade. Le visage tordu par la douleur, le regard d'Eraqus devint ensuite abandonné, alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux et que son corps semblait basculer au ralentit en avant. L'arme sacrée du Maître tomba dans un tintement clair mais aussi fatidique au sol, comme si elle savait que c'était la fin de son possesseur.

L'aîné de ses élèves, abasourdit par ce qui venait de se passer, eut néanmoins le réflexe de tomber à genoux et de tendre les bras pour récupérer le corps de son maître alors qu'il allait heurter le sol … Du moins, le pensait-il. Mais le corps d'Eraqus s'illumina d'une lumière blanche et partit en une gerbe de lucioles de la même couleur. Celles-ci s'effacèrent rapidement dans le ciel clair et sans nuages du monde où ils étaient. Ce même ciel qui semblait se moquer du drame qui venait de se jouer sous son dôme.

Le regard emplit d'incompréhension et de tristesse, le brun haleta et fixa brièvement ses mains où il avait senti il y a peu la chaleur de ces lucioles, avant d'avoir un sanglot et de poser ses mains au sol, complètement anéantit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait fait baisser sa garde à son mentor ! Il l'avait considérablement affaiblit alors qu'en temps normal, le professeur sentait quand quelqu'un était derrière lui ! Il avait participé indirectement au meurtre de leur maître !

« Maître Eraqus ! » souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée sous l'immense tristesse qui s'emparait de lui, affligé par une peine immense qui submergea son cœur, le visage fixant le sol alors que des larmes quittaient son visage. Les premières qu'il versa après celles à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, il y a 15 ans ...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et bientôt, le bas de la tunique de Maître Xehanort se trouva devant le visage du jeune homme.

« Quel spectacle. » Dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse et âgée, avec une pointe de mépris devant un tel épanchement de sentiments.

« Pourquoi t'embarrasser de remords, Maître Terra ? » demanda le traître à la cause de la lumière, agitant sa main droite pour ponctuer son discours, la main gauche derrière le dos, avant de remettre le bras droit derrière le dos.

Cependant, le titre que l'homme utilisait pour lui parler lui sonnait à présent faux dans les oreilles. Lui, un Maître ? Tu parles ! Il avait participé indirectement au meurtre d'Eraqus ! Ce titre, il n'en voulait plus.

« Cet homme allait faire du mal à ton ami, son propre élève ! »

Terra releva sa tête sous un halètement de surprise, fixant l'homme qui lui avait fait miroiter de faux espoirs. Ainsi, Maître Xehanort était le meurtrier de Maître Eraqus ? Comment avait-il put oser tuer son propre ami ? Il se rappelait avec nostalgie des récits que son ancien maître leur relatait, à lui et Aqua, sur leur amitié et les 400 coups qu'ils avaient fait à leur Maître … Une voie qu'eux deux avaient reprise, visiblement. Mais aurait-il prit la même voie que ce vieillard fourbe et sans-cœur pour ne visiblement montrer aucune émotion face à la mort de son meilleur ami ? Il l'ignorait.

« Maître Xehanort ! Pourquoi ? » Fit le brun, la tête tellement emplie de questions qu'elle lui en donnait le vertige.

Pourquoi avoir rompu une amitié de plus de 30 ans ? Pourquoi avoir tué Eraqus ? Que lui avait fait ce dernier pour mériter une telle mort par traîtrise ?

Mais son vis-à-vis ignora la question pour l'instant, se détournant de lui.

« Tu sais, je trouve parfois tes progrès très surprenants … » fit le vieillard, alors qu'il s'éloignait du jeune homme, conscient que lors d'un combat contre le plus jeune maintenant, il allait y laisser quelques plumes (**2**).

Mais il en sortirait néanmoins vainqueur, n'étant pas un Maître pour rien.

« Mais tu n'y es pas encore. Laisse parler ta colère, mon garçon (**3**) » fit le scélérat en agitant les deux mains devant lui, comme s'il était un Roi, un Maître, un Empereur …

Mais aux yeux de Terra, ce vieil homme n'était pas plus un Maître à ses yeux qu'un Roi, encore moins un Empereur. Il était un traître de la pire espèce. Un lâche qui s'était servi de lui du début à la fin. Un lâche qui n'avait même pas été capable de tuer Eraqus de face. Et il allait devenir l'ennemi à abattre. Aux yeux du brun, ce dernier estima qu'il était de son devoir de venger la mort de leur maître. Afin de réparer ses fautes.

« Et les ténèbres s'emparer de ton cœur ! » acheva le plus vieux, euphorique devant le bon déroulement de son plan. Vieux, peut-être, mais pas dépourvu de ressources.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'exclama Terra, furieux sous l'implication de ces paroles qui sous-entendait que ce vil sournois avait abusé de sa confiance en lui, faisant apparaitre son arme.

« Toujours aussi aveugle … » souffla Xehanort de sa voix rocailleuse et méprisante devant la naïveté incroyable du garçon à ce stade, avant de se retourner face au pupille d'Eraqus, à présent sans mentor pour le guider. Le bras droit prêt à servir pour montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances qu'il avait accumulée dans les ténèbres.

« Va à l'endroit où tous les porteurs de la Keyblade laissent leur empreinte sur le destin : La Nécropole des Keyblades ! » acheva t'il en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade, noire et argentée, à l'image des idéaux qu'il eut autrefois.

Un idéal d'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Mais, ironiquement, les ténèbres aveuglaient son jugement, tout comme il avait aveuglé le jeune Terra avec ses belles promesses et ses discours enjolivés. Le vieillard avait exploité la plus grande faiblesse du brun : sa soif de pouvoir, son envie d'être reconnu comme Maître de la Keyblade, mais … Lui, le meurtrier d'Eraqus qui croyait contrôler les ténèbres, ignoraient que celles-ci le contrôlaient lui-même, le faisant miroiter des chimères en utilisant des voies sanglantes.

« Là-bas, tu verras tes chers Ventus et Aqua mourir … » poursuivit le vieil homme avec sadisme, décidé à remuer le couteau dans la plaie déjà bien béante du cœur de l'aîné du trio.

« Et le peu de lumière qu'il reste en toi s'évanouira ! » conclut-il, triomphant, alors que le guerrier de la terre, le regard emplit de haine braqué sur le fourbe, comprit dès lors qu'il avait commis une grossière erreur en suivant Xehanort. Eraqus l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il devait faire attention aux ténèbres ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi naïf ? Pourquoi ?

_« POURQUOI ? »_ hurla mentalement un Terra rongé par la honte de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué (indirectement, mais il avait quand même une grande part de responsabilité dans cette affaire !) la mort d'Eraqus, de ne pas avoir suivi ses enseignements, et la haine envers le vieillard qui avait tout orchestré, même s'il ne percevait pas ses sombres desseins. Si seulement il était parti avec Aqua … Elle aurait pu être son garde-fou qui l'empêcherait de sombrer dans cette voie de facilité et attrayant qu'étaient les ténèbres …

_« Oh, Aqua … Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écoutée ? »_ songea t'il amèrement en songeant au jour de la dispute qui les avait séparé tous les trois après qu'il ait réalisé que la bleutée l'espionnait sous les ordres d'Eraqus. Son Maître avait eu raison, en fin de compte, et lui … lui n'était qu'un fieffé imbécile, un triple con, un abruti de la pire espèce !

Xehanort leva ensuite sa Keyblade vers le ciel, y lançant un rayon d'un violet noirâtre, et l'antre céleste radieux sembla être troublé par l'agression perpétrée par l'attaque de l'arme. Un tourbillon de ténèbres fit son apparition, et bientôt, le chaos s'abattit sur la Contrée paisible du Départ. Une boule apparut au centre du tourbillon, d'abord petite, avant de grossir et d'exploser dans un cercle d'un violet pourpre, engloutissant tout sur son passage.

L'apocalypse s'engouffra sur le monde qui avait vu grandir pendant au moins 15 ans Terra et Aqua. Ventus, quant à lui, n'était resté que pendant cinq petites années. Une boule blanche, parcourue de veines rouges violacées et entouré d'une enceinte noire transparente, semblait être l'œil d'une gigantesque tornade qui sifflait furieusement aux oreilles du guerrier terrestre. Le ciel était gris, presque noir, chargé de lourds nuages orageux entourant le centre du cyclone. Malgré le sifflement lugubre du vent, la voix de Xehanort se fit néanmoins entendre alors qu'il utilisait cette fois-ci sa main gauche pour apporter plus de poids à ces paroles cruelles.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de foyer là où tu vas ! »

Surprit par le brusque changement atmosphérique qu'il ne remarqua à cet instant, Terra haleta, surprit, avant de fixer les alentours de la cour extérieure du manoir où il avait passé son enfance avec Aqua.

« Quoi ? » fit le jeune homme, inquiet et effaré par le sous-entendu. Non … La Contrée du départ n'allait pas être détruite ?

Son regard se porta sur le scélérat, qui, dos à lui, ouvrit un portail de ténèbres sans un regard en arrière.

« Xehanort ! » s'exclama Terra, terriblement blessé par la trahison de l'homme, avant de se précipiter sur le portail pour rattraper le scélérat … Mais trop tard. Celui-ci se referma devant son nez.

Anéantit, mais ayant néanmoins le réflexe de planter sa Keyblade au sol avec force pour éviter d'être emporté dans le maelström (**4**), il fixa les lourdes chaînes d'or maintenant les ailes du château s'agiter dans le vent furieux. L'aile droite entière du Manoir se détacha et s'éleva vers le ciel, et les chaînes attachées aux pics environnants n'avaient visiblement pas retenu avec efficacité les bâtiments. Bien sûr … Avec la mort d'Eraqus, l'enchantement magique qui liait le palais de la Contrée du départ aux liens, l'empêchant ainsi d'être atteint par les caprices des typhons et des cyclones, typiques de ce monde une fois par mois dans le coin, était rompu …

Il ne pouvait qu'observer, hagard, des gens se jeter par les fenêtres en criant de désespoir (**5**). Un huitième de la cour s'arracha péniblement du sol, comme si le monde ne voulait pas être plus blessé que ça. Terra gémit, horrifié, mais était incapable de détourner les yeux devant cette destruction qui s'opérait par sa faute.

« Qu'ai-je fait … Geb (**6**) tout puissant, qu'ai-je fait ? »

La moitié de l'aile gauche subit le même sort, et le tintement des chaînes résonna lugubrement dans les oreilles du guerrier terrestre. Non seulement il n'aurait plus aucun foyer, mais de plus, le jeune homme allait certainement être poursuivit pour le meurtre d'Eraqus … Et la destruction de son monde, Xehanort ayant disparu dans les ténèbres. Non ... Il était hors de question de laisser ce salopard gagner ! Tout en se relevant, l'aîné du trio saisit son éclaireuse orangée et la fixa, déterminé :

« Ventus, Aqua … Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire du mal. »

Cependant, alors qu'il allait utiliser sa Keyblade pour la transformer en vaisseau afin de partir à la recherche de ce scélérat qui avait osé abuser de sa naïveté, et l'avait ainsi obligé à commettre un acte impardonnable comme l'affaiblissement de son maître qui avait conduit à sa mort, une voix autoritaire et sèche, avec un soupçon de colère, l'arrêta.

« Ne bougez plus ! Porteur de la Keyblade Terra, natif de Gaïa (**7**), élève de la Contrée du Départ sous la garde de feu Maître Eraqus, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre sur la personne de Maître Eraqus et destruction de la Contrée du Départ en utilisant les ténèbres ! Déposez lentement votre Keyblade au sol et agenouillez-vous, les mains sur la tête ! Exécution ! »

Alors qu'il s'exécutait, Terra ferma les yeux et serra les dents, haïssant cette brigade qui l'empêchait de partir à la recherche du meurtrier de Maître Eraqus. Est-ce que cette police des Keyblades (**8**) avait au moins vu la scène ou faisaient-ils que la supposer ? Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, le brun savait que sa défense ne tiendrait pas des masses. Soit par corruption de la part de ce fourbe de Xehanort, soit par ignorance de ce qui s'était vraiment passé, et là, il était mal barré pour que la loi universelle de Murphy s'abatte sur lui, vu qu'il était seul sur les lieux.

On pouvait, qui plus est, visiblement sentir ses ténèbres, vu le regard dédaigneux que lui jetaient certains hommes dont il sentait les yeux sur son corps. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'être un faon entouré par une meute de chiens de chasse, tout crocs dehors et grondant dangereusement, prêts à tuer l'animal au moindre mouvement.

_« Et merde. »_ songea-t-il, avant de sentir un coup fort sur sa nuque, le rendant inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre dans le prochain OS : Smile.<strong>

_**1**__) « sous-entendant par-là la promesse qu'il avait fait sur la tombe des parents de Terra » :_ Inventé, évidemment. Mais j'imagine bien les parents de Terra être des amis d'Eraqus et Xehanort, avant qu'ils ne tombent lors de la guerre des Keyblades.

_**2**__) « alors qu'il s'éloignait du jeune homme, conscient que lors d'un combat, il allait y laisser quelques plumes. » :_ En même temps, il n'a plus de poil sur le caillou, le bonhomme …

_**3**__) « Mais tu n'y es pas encore. Laisse parler ta colère, mon garçon. » :_ Les sous-titres français du jeu ne sont pas forcément exacts par rapport aux paroles anglaises, donc, j'ai traduit au mieux les paroles des personnages dès que je sentais que ça ne collait pas à la traduction vf en sous-titre. Curieusement, les paroles anglaises semblaient mieux correspondre au contexte (ils ont occulté mon garçon dans les sous-titres vf.), car j'imagine bien Xehanort se comporter comme Eraqus auprès de Terra.

_**4)**_ _« … dans le maelström » :_ Franchement … Les bâtiments qui s'envolent sont plus lourds que Terra et lui, il ne s'envole pas … Cherchez l'erreur -_-.

_**5**__) « Il ne pouvait qu'observer, hagard et impuissant, des gens se jeter par les fenêtres en criant de désespoir. » :_ Ce n'est évidemment pas montré dans la vidéo vu que c'est Disney et Squarenix qui travaillent conjointement sur KH, et je doute que Disney veuille choquer les jeunes joueurs, mais franchement, vu le manoir, je doute qu'ils soient que 4 personnes à vivre dedans … Il doit y avoir aussi du personnel qui se charge du ménage, de la lessive, des repas, du bricolage (Terra ne mesure pas bien sa force, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il casse quelque chose XD ! Quoi que là, c'est irréparable …).

Comparé à God of War Ghost of Sparta où tu vois des gens en flammes se jeter dans le vide (quelle idée de faire des maisons sur des flancs de collines, franchement !) parce que le volcan de l'Atlantide entre en éruption et que leurs baraques sont en feu à cause des rochers projetés chez eux en plus des coulées de lave …

**6**) _Geb :_ Terra est l'héritier de Geb (dieu de la terre dans la mythologie égyptienne). Oui, pour moi, chaque porteur est sous la protection d'un dieu.

**7**) _Gaïa :_ Quoi, fan d'FFVII ? Mais nan^^. Ici, le monde de Gaïa est devenu ce qu'on voit avec Nanaki et ses rejetons. Terra et ses parents étaient les rares habitants encore présent dans ce monde.

**8**) _« cette police des Keyblades » :_ Non, sérieusement, ils devraient en créer une, une partie lumière et une partie ténèbres, vu tout le boxon que Xehanort produit … A moins qu'elle enquêtait sur une autre affaire, vu que Nomura dit que la saga Xehanort s'achèverait dans KH III … Ce qui impliquerait un autre antagoniste. Bah, on verra bien^^.


	16. Thème XIV Smile

**Notre vie en thème  
><strong>**XIV - Smile**

Terra, depuis son arrestation, pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il connaissait tous les genres de sourires.

Des sourires moqueurs de la part de ses geôliers, enfonçant des poignards dans son cœur alors qu'il se débattait. Le jeune homme ne voulait vraiment pas que Xehanort s'en tire comme ça !

Des sourires froids de la part de ses (lyncheurs) interrogateurs, qui ne croyaient pas une miette de ce qu'il disait.

Des sourires ironiques tandis qu'on lui répondait « Maître Xehanort ? C'est ça, mettez tout sur le dos de son meilleur ami ... ».

Des sourires peu assurés des victimes des fourberies de Xehanort, justement, conscientes que Terra fut lui aussi l'un d'eux. Il les voyait alors qu'il passait dans les couloirs des geôles d'Azkaban, frissonnant alors que les détraqueurs (**1)** le frôlaient pour lui ôter tout sentiment de joie … Le glaçant jusqu'aux os alors qu'il revoyait encore et encore la scène du meurtre de son maître, tandis que ces créatures noires, aux mains putréfiées, rôdaient autour de lui et des gardes, qui utilisaient le sort du patronus (**2)** …

Mais …

Le sourire qu'il préférait était celui de son âme-soeur, heureuse après avoir bataillé plus d'un mois avec le prince Georges (**3**), le lié de Cendrillon, pour pouvoir le voir. Grâce à Merlin et Yen-Sid, l'homme avait finit par abandonner la partie face à l'entêtement de son amour secret.

« Tu as une sale tête, Terra ... » souffla la jeune femme avec un sourire faible, venant ensuite serrer le brun contre elle, rassurée de le voir en vie. Bon, le cadre des retrouvailles n'était pas l'idéal avec ces roches noires humides qui composaient les murs d'Azkaban, en plus de ce foutu vent qui sifflait lugubrement sous son souffle …

Mais ce simple sourire sur les lèvres de sa belle guerrière chassait toutes ses craintes, alors qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne le sentait pas coupable … Qu'elle l'aiderait …

« Je sais. » sourit-il faiblement.

Et c'était un sourire de soulagement.

**A suivre (encore) dans Silence.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1) Azkaban, détraqueurs :<strong>_ Tirés tous les deux de l'univers d'Harry Potter ;).

_**2) Patronus : **_Sort de magie destinée à repousser les détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs ne prodiguent que désespoir à leurs victimes en leur arrachant tout sentiment de bonheur, mais si on a une forte image de bonheur en tête lorsqu'on s'apprête à lancer le sort, elle peut servir d'arme et se matérialiser sous une forme animale (en général) en prononçant Espectro Patronum.

_**3) Georges : **_Spéciale dédicace à Lunastrelle XD !


	17. Thème XV - Silence

**Notre vie en thèmes  
>XV – Silence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Rappel : Suite de Misfortune et Smile)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux guerriers s'étaient installés à la table de la salle des visiteurs, se fixant dans les yeux, aussi muets l'un que l'autre.<p>

Aqua posa sa main sur celle de son âme-sœur, la serrant doucement avec un sourire tremblant.

Saviez-vous que les gestes pouvaient être parlants ?

**« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, Terra. J'ai eut si peur pour toi quand on m'a dit que tu étais enfermé ici … »**

Le brun entrelaça leurs doigts avec tendresse, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
><strong>« Moi aussi, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Mais maintenant que tu es là … Ca va mieux. »<strong>

La combattante aquatique posa sa seconde main sur celle de son camarade et amour d'enfance, déterminée.  
><strong>« Tiens le coup, Terra. Je vais te tirer de là. »<strong>

Inquiétude dans le regard du plus vieux, qui posa sa seconde main sur la sienne.  
><strong>« Sois prudente. Si tu enquêtes pour atténuer ma peine, il est possible que tu rencontres des embûches. »<strong>

Un sourire chaleureux en réponse de la part de la plus jeune.  
><strong>« Tu me connais, voyons. »<strong>

Une grimace se figea sur le visage du prisonnier.  
><strong>« Justement. »<strong>

Aqua eut un air faussement outré, mais la lueur rieuse dans son regard démentait ce côté-là.  
><strong>« Ca veut dire quoi, ça, hm ? »<strong>

Petit sourire amusé de l'aîné.  
><strong>« Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je te connais, tu es tellement méticuleuse que tu vas poser des problèmes à Maître Xehanort. »<strong>

Il serra ensuite sa seconde main, soucieux.  
><strong>« Sois prudent, Aqua, je t'en supplie. »<strong>

Sourire réconfortant de la jeune femme.  
><strong>« - Je te le promets. Et toi, tiens le coup. Je viendrai te voir souvent. <strong>  
><strong>- Promis »<strong> fut la réponse avec un sourire faible.

« Les cinq minutes de visite sont terminées, Maîtresse de la Keyblade Aqua. » fit Henri** (1)**, sec.

« J'arrive. » répondit-elle sobrement, fixant son amour une dernière fois avec peine, et posa une main sur son cœur, solennelle.  
><strong>« Au revoir. Je t'aime, Terra. »<strong>

Ce dernier eut un air surprit, puis lui sourit et reproduisit le geste.  
><strong>« Je t'aime aussi. »<strong>

La porte de la pièce se referma lourdement sur la guerrière, qui avait des larmes d'émotion aux yeux.

Terra fut ramené en cellule, de l'espoir en son cœur.

* * *

><p>A suivre dans le thème 16 : Questionning (le bonus 3 sera, comme d'hab', placé entre eux).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de chapitre :<strong>

**1)** _Henri _: Correction, Lunastrelle m'a dit que le prince de Cendrillon ne s'appelait pas Georges, mais Henri XD !

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

Est-ce une hallucination ? Non, il y a bel et bien un nouveau thème^^ ! Désolée pour le silence particulièrement long, il fallait dire que je me concentrai sur le peuple de l'Aube. J'ai des horaires un peu difficiles suite au boulot que j'ai en CDD et qui s'achève le 20 de ce mois-ci (se lever tous les jours à 4h00, argh x_x … Je ne vous dis pas, je suis claquée le soir et je ne fais que des rps tellement que mon cerveau ne veut plus être mobilisé pour réfléchir sur un plan plus poussé du chapitre XD !). Qui plus est, je suis en couple, donc le rythme de publication de chaque fic sera peut-être ralentit de temps à autre, vu que je vais chez lui certains week-ends. Je tâcherai de placer un OS de temps à autre sur les 100 thèmes du Terra/Aqua.

Voilà, fin du 3615 mylife.

Là, je suis maso, je me mets sur mon gros projet d'FFVII (le prologue du premier livre est bientôt fini) et j'espère pouvoir avancer rapidement sur le chapitre 9 du peuple de l'Aube.

D'ailleurs, un autre recueil de 100 thèmes, sur l'organisation XIII cette fois, devrait bientôt voir le jour. Certains OS seront écris en collaboration avec Lunastrelle (qui est ma bêta sur les gros projets. Je lui interdis de travailler sur mes OS, je préfère avoir une trace écrite de ce qu'il faut améliorer XD !).

TSVIETS (pour ceux qui regardent mon profil, pour le reste, c'est un recueil d'OS sur chaque méchant de FFVII Dirge of Cerberus qui ont une histoire intéressante, je trouve) avance à petits pas pour le premier OS, il faut que je regarde des vidéos sur la version japonaise (qui ont une extension de plus racontant comment ça se passe dans Deepground).

Normalement, le prochain chapitre du PA devrait venir courant janvier, comme la fic sur FFVII, d'ailleurs.

A la prochaine !


End file.
